High school Dxd : Different Reality
by the great arbiter
Summary: dibuat Re - write nya, dengan judul High school Dxd : The journey zero. silahkan membaca re write nya.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo semuanya perkenalkan saya author baru,yg mulai menulis, jadi tolong maafkan jika ada kata - kata yang salah, atau ada penjelasan kurang jelas, oh dan High school DxD dan semua element yang saya masukan ada milik para penulisnya saya hanya pemilik dari oc saya saja.** **{Dragon talk / Sacread gear }**

 **[ Spirits talk ]**

 **Prologe**

Apa kalian tau, cerita tentang seorang pemuda yang dirinya mempunyai sebuah artifak naga, dan mempunyai mimpi menjadi **harem king.** Pemuda yang mesum, hanya memikirkan oppai tetapi memiliki hati yang berani dan baik untuk melindungi tuannya dan juga teman - temannya yang akhirnya pemuda tersebut menjadi pahlawan.

Tapi **bukan itu cerita yang akan saya ceritakan** di dimensi yg lain mukin pemuda tersebut akan menjadi seperti yang saya ceritakan di atas tapi di dimensi ini, adalah cerita tentang pemuda yang sedikit tidak normal , pemuda yang merasa ada yang kurang dengan dirinya, dan cerita tentang pemuda yang hidup dengan jalan hidupnya sendiri, walaupun pada akhirnya dia dijahui oleh keluarga dan teman teman nya.

 **Hyoudo Household**

 **14 tahun yang lalu**

Bagi keluarga hyoudo hari ini adalah hari yang bahagia, hari dimana keluarga hyoudo akan kedatangan sebuah anggota keluarga yang baru. ( **yup hari dimana issei lahir )**

Di sebuah rumah sakit , lebih tepatnya lorong rumah sakit ada seorang laki - laki ber umur 28 tahun yang bolak balik di lorong rumah sakit seperti sedang kebelit ingin ke kamar mandi, laki laki tersebut memiliki ciri ciri rambut hitam, muka yang bisa dibilang lumayan tapi juga tak terlalu tampan, warna mata hitam, tinggi 180 cm dan memaikai baju t shirt warna putih, sepatu hitam, dan celana jean. saat sedang bolak balik dia pun melihat perawat laki laki dan dengan cepat menghampirinya.

" Perawat , sini kamu, gimana kabar istriku ?, apa dia baik baik saja, tidak ada yang salah kan ?, awas kalau ad yang salah, ntar rumah sakit ini w bom."

" Pak, sabar dulu, istri mu baru juga masuk ruang operasi, jangan gugup, sabar, berdoalah pada tuhan, sebentar lagi kamu akan menjadi seorang ayah."

" Saya tahu, tapi saya sangat khawatir dan takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan istri dan anak saya."

" Tenang saja, pasti istri anda akan selamat beserta anak anda, serahkan pada dokter . "

Yuji hyodo tak menyangka bahwa mimpi nya akan menjadi kenyataan pada saat ini juga, padahal berapa bulan yang lalu dia dan istrinya sudah pasrah untuk tak mempunyai hyoudo sendiri adalah seorang manajer di sebuah perusahaan swasta, dirinya sendiri adalah orang yang memiliki keluarga yang sempurna, dengan istri yang cantik dan karir yang bisa dibilang lumayan dia hidup bahagia dengan istrinya , tetapi pasti ada pepatah tidak ad yang sempurna.

 **I** strinya Karin hyoudou yang memiliki rambut hitam yang panjang dan halus, muka yang imut dan bentuk tubuh yang di seksi di atas rata rata wanita lainnya dan memiliki warna mata hijau, kalau ditanya mana yang ngak sempurna dalam hidup yuji hyoudo , itu adalah istrinya memiliki masalah di kandungannya yang membuatnya hampir mustahil tidak memiliki sebuah anak.

( **flash back )**

Saat dokter memberi tau itu pada mereka, Yuji dan Karin hyoudo pun sangat terkejut dan sangat sedih, bahkan istrinya menangis sampai air matanya habis. tapi Yuji hyoudo pun segera bangkit dari keterpurukan ini dan memberi dorongan pada istrinya.

" Honey, jangan terlalu sedih, mungkin kita tak akan bisa mempunyai anak tapi bukankah dokter bilang walaupun kesempatannya kecil tetapi kita masih bisa memiliki sebuah anak, walaupun memang tidak bisa kita dikaruniakan sebuah anak. "

" Dear, aku tau, ttapi rasanya sangat sakit untuk tidak bisa memberikan sebuah anak untuk mu, sebuah bukti dari cinta kita. "

" Aku tau tapi jangan putus asa, walaupun memang tak bisa kita memiliki anak, kita bisa mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan.

" Iya, tetapi apa kah aku bisa mencitainya seperti anak ku sendiri .

" Aku tau, kamu pasti bisa "

( **flash back end )**

Setelah itu pasangan tersebut pun mengadopsi sebuah bayi perempuan Luna. dan 1 tahun kemudian Yuji hyoudo pergi ke rumah sakit bersama dengan istri dan anak perempuanyya untuk menanyakan kondisi istrinua yanh sedang sakit. Tetapi setelah di periksa ternyata kabar ,mengejutkan terjadi Karin hyoudo dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter sebuah berita yang sangat mengagetkan dan juga membahagiakan bagi keluarga tersebut.

( **Present )**

Yuji hyoudo pun mondar mandir menunggu istrinya melahirkan sambil menggendong anak perempuan nya luna.

" wah luna , papa gimana nih gugup bener nunggu ibumu melahirkan adik mu."

" da, da, da " ( **suara bayi)**

" iya , papa harus tegar dan percaya pada mamu, pasti dia akan baik baik saja, hahaha, makasih ya luna , sudah menaikkat semangat papa, dengan senyuman imutmu,

" daaaaaaa " _

Tak lama setelah itu doktor pun keluar dari ruangan persalinan dan menyuruh yuji hyoudo dan luna untuk masuk. langsung Yuji hyoudo masuk dengan kecepatan yang bahkan membuat The flash terkagum kagum jika melihat lari yuji hyoudo tersebut. setelah masuk dia pin melihat istrinya sedang merangkul sebuah bayi di tangannya.

" Liat yuji, ini anak laki laki kita, sungguh lucu dan murni ya dia, harta kita yang amat berharga, sama seperti dengan luna."

" Iya sayangku, dia amat imut, ayo luna liat adikmu ini.

" daaaa " ()

Luna pun langsung lompat dari ayahnya dan lanhsung merangkuk ke ibunya dan melihat adiknya, dia pun menempelka jari mungilnya kenpipi adiknya, adiknya pun langsung menangkap jari luna dan tertawa, luna pun juga ikut tertawa.

" awwwwww sangat lucu" ( pikir Yuji dan Karin )

" jadi yuji ku, bagaimana apakah kamu sudah memikirkan nama anak kita."

" Sudah dong , namanya adalah Issei Hyoudou."

 **Yup sudah dulu ya kita lanjutkan nanti, sebelum itu saya bilang dulu ini adalah cerita pertama saya, jadi pasti akan banyak yang salah atau kurang penjelasan. saya menulis cerita ini juga untuk menuliskan imanijasi saya tentang issei ke sebuah cerita yang saya buat. jadi, terima kasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, bertemu lagi dengan saya, terima kasih yang sudah mau ,embaca cerita saya, dan memberikan masukan dan kritiknya. Ya mali kita mulai lagi Ceritanya.** **{ Sacred gear }** **[ Spirits ]** **"People speak "** **Kota Kuoh** **15 tahun kemudian**

" Issei ayo bangun sudah, pagi nih ."

terdengarlah suara merdu yang membangunkan issei dari tidurnya, ia pun membuka matanya dan melihat wanita yang sangat cantik di depannya , dengan muka yang cantik, rambut blonde yang panjang sampe pinggang, warna matanya yang bagaikan permarta bewarna hijau, tubuh nya yang amat luar biasa seksi dengan ukuran dada G-cup, dengan tinggi 175 cm dan aura yang dipenuhi dengan kelembutan.

"Pagi, luna nee-san."

Yup, yang membangunkan issei adalah kakak perempuan angkatnya yaitu adalah Luna.

"Pagi juga , issei sayangku , chup ."

Luna pun langsung mencium pipi issei, dan menyuruhnya bangun untuk sarapan, Luna pun segera pergi ke ruang makan seelah membangunkan adik kesayangannya. Kalian pasti penasaran kan, knp tiba tiba Luna membangunkan issei dengan mesra seperti srpasang kekasih.

Issei pun langsung kaget, dan termalu malu dengan kelakuak kakanya itu, dia pun bingung kenapa tingkah laku kakak nya bisa berubah, padahal dulunya kakak nya tak begitu baik dengan dirinya.

( **Flash back )** Issei, aku benci kamu, kenapa papa dan mama lebih memperhatikan kamu dibandingkan aku."

"Nee-san !."

Luna pun langsung pergi dari hadapan issei, menuju pintu keluar rumahnya.

"Nee-san tunggu aku !!!!."

( **Flash back end )** [hooo, sepertinya hubungan mu dengan nee san mu sangat mesra ya.]

Terdengarlah suara yang dipenuhi dengan aura gelap nan dingin serta dipenuhi dengan rasa cemburu ada di belakang issei.

" halo, Tha chan, dan selamat pagi."

Issei pun memberi salam pada orang yang sedang melayang di belakang nya.

[ Hallo dan selamat pagi issei kun ]

Orang tersebut pun segera datang dan menampakan wujudnya, terlihatlah seorang wanita yang sangat seksi dengan wajah yang berbetuk oval, berkulit putuh nan mulus, wajah yang cantik sampe membuat pria dan wanta terpesona dengan kecantikannya, rambut hitamnya yang lurus panjang yang diikat pony tail, dan bentuk tubuh yang langsing tapi memiliki ukuran bust F cup yang sangat menggoda.

 **pembaca mau tau siapa sih perempuan itu**.

" Tha chan, kenapa kamu ngak ngebangunin aku sih, kamu kan spirit ku."

[ hahahaha, muuu, aku kelupaan melihat wajah tidurmu yang amat imut dan dipenuh ekspresi tanpa dosa, issei kun ]

Iya, wanita bernama tha chan ini yang dipanggil begitu oleh issei adalah spirit yang membuat kontrak dengan issei. Pertemuan keduanya bisa dibilang tak terlalu dramatisir, ini hanya pertemuan seorang bocah yang sudah sekarat dan seorang spirit yang kebetulan lewat untuk mencabut nyawa bocah tersebut.

( **Flash back )** [ halo, bocah.]

" halo kakak cantik , ini dimana ya kok gelap amat."

[ Ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu, kamu sudah sekarat dan aku datang untuk men cabut nyawa mu, hahahahaha, apakah kamu takut bocah ]

" Ohhh, cuma begitu aja, kalau begitu ayo cabut nyawa ku."

[ EHHHHH ! kok, kamu ngak takut sih bocahh ]

( **Flash back end )** Issei pun bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya, di cermin kamar mandi dia melihat sosok yang amat imut dan lucu, dengan tinggi 145 cm muka yang oval dan lembut, rambut bewarna hitam yang panjangnya sampe leher dan mata bewarna hitam pekat yang membuat terpersona, belum badannya yang kurus, berkulit putih yang empuk. Issei pun melihat ke kaca dan langsung kecewa, karena wajahnya mirip sekali dengan perempuan. Bagaimanapun cara nya ia berusaha mendapatkan otot idamannya dan berusaha untuk merubah tubuhnya yang feminin, hasil kerja kerasnya sia sia. sama sekali tak ada perkembangan walaupun dia berolahraga dengan gaya anime yang ditontonnya **( 100 PUSH UP, 100 SIT UP, 10 KM BERLARI, SETIAP HARI )**.

" Haaaaaa, knp wajahku dan tubuh ku tak mau berubah ???."

[ Issei, kenapa kamu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah kamu tau jawabannya, lagi pula kamu terlihat sangat imut kok, membuat ku ingin memakanmu sekarang, hehehehehehe *. ]

" Iya sih, sejak aku membuat kontrak denganmu, kamu sudah memberitauku tentang kondisi tubuhku, tapi, apa kamu tahu bagaimana rasanya menjalani hidup dengan tubuhku yang tak berubah berubah ini."

[ Bukannya kamu jadi populer di kalangan wanita, issei chan ]

" Populer ?, jika maksudmu populer dikaitkan dengan diperlakukan seperti boneka beruang, maka iya aku sangat populer . "

[ awwww, itu karena kamu sangat lucu, menggemaskan, dan sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk issei chan, bahkan aku sering memelukmu kan ]

" Haaaa, sudah lah aku mau mandi dulu, keluar lah Tha chan. "

[ fufufufu, jangan malu issei kun, lagi pula aku sudah melihat semuanya kok ]

"uhhhh, keluar lah, " raut wajah issei yang sediki mentembemkan pipi nya.

[ (kyaaaa, sangat imuuut ), ok, ok jangan marah aku keluar.]

Issei pun menghelai nafas lagi, dan segera mandi lalu memakai baju sekolah SMA kuoh academy dimana dia akan mulai bersekolah disana, lalu issei pun pergi ke ruang makan, disana ia melihat papa, mama, dan nee san nya sedang makan sarapan.

" Pagi papa, mama, nee san "

" Pagi issei " Yuji

" Pagi anak lucu ku. " Karin

" Pagi issei kun . " Luna

Issei pun segera duduk di meja makan , dan melahap sarapan paginya. dan siap siap berangkat ke sekolah.

" Papa, mama, aku berangkat dulu ya, ayo Luna nee san. "

" Tunggu aku issei kun , papa, mama aku berangkat dulu ya . "

" hati hati di jalan " Yuji dan Karin

Issei pun segera pergi ke sekolah sambil menggandengkan tangannya dengan tangan nee san nya. dalam perjalanan ke sekolah ia pun mendengar suara bisik bisik dari siswa / siswi sekolah nya.

" ehhh, lihat itu, saint of kuoh sedang menggandeng tangan seorang anak kecil. " siswi A

" kyaaaaa , imut sekali anak kecil itu, seperti ingin ku peluk " siswi B

" ke imuttannya di tambah kecantikan dan kelembutan saint of kuoh, membuat pemandangan ini sungguh indah. " siswi C

" Gyaaaaaa, siapa itu anak kecil berani sekalidia menggandeng tangan sInt of kuoh. " siswa A

" Apakah itu adiknya aku belum pernah lihat, walaupun begitu aku tetap iri padanya. " siswa B

" lihatlah beapa perfect dan cantik nya sain of kuoh ditambah dengan aura kelembutan di sekitar nya, membuat dia bagaikan malaikat surga, yang datang ke dunia. " siswa C

Issei pun menanyakan kepada nee san nya tentang apa yang ia dengar.

" Nee san, kok kamu dipangil saint sih ?. "

" hehehe, itu cuma julikan ku di sekolah issei kun. "

" ohh, ya sudah, tapi julukan itu memang cocok sekali dengan dirimu, nee san, kau pun sangat cantik dan baik hati. "

" Ahhh, issei kun, kamu membuatku malu issei kun, tenang saja walaupun aku dipanggil sain of kuoh, nyatanya aku adalah saint milikmu issei kun, muaaa . " Luna yang muka sedikit merah karena malu langsung mencium pipi issei.

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa " Siswi ABC

" Nuooooooooooooooo " Siswa ABC

Issei pum segera melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke sekolah kuoh. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua pun sampe ke gerbang kuoh akademi, disana mereka berdua , disalami oleh seorang murid perempuan berkaca mata dan memiliki rambut hitam sampe pinggang serta memiliki warna mata yang berbeda antara satu sama lain..

" Tunggu dulu, anak kecil, ini gedung sma kuoh, bukan gedung smp kuoh loh, kalau kamu mau ntar kakak antarkan ke gedung smp ya. "

" Aku sudah berumur 16 tahun tau, dan aku sudah masuk kelas 1 sma kuoh akademi. "

" Ehhhh, yakin kamu sudah berumur 16 tahun kamu kayak umur 12 tahun loh. "

" muuuuuuuu " issei pun mentembemkan pipi nya.

" ( waaah, lucu sekali dia), ohhh ya sudah kalau begitu, pergilah ke kelasmu. "

tiba tiba terdengarlah suara merdu yang memberi salam lainnya.

" Selamat pagi, Tsubaki san. "

" Selamat pagi, juga Luna san. "

" Tsubaki san, sepertinya kamu ada masalah dengan adikku ini. "

" Ehhh jadi ini, adikmu yang selalu kau banggakan dan ceritakan. "

"Iya, betapa lucu dan imut kan dia ".

" Iya dia sangat imut dan lucu. " wajah Tsubaki pun sedikit memerah.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara yang lain .

" Tsubaki, ada masalah apa, kenapa kamu lama sekali . "

Suara tersebut adalah milik wanita ber usia 18 tahun dia memiliki wajah yang cantik, rambut hitam sampe leher, memakai kacamata dan mengeluarkan aura pemimpin.

" Kaicho !!!! . "

" oh !, selamat pagi juga Luna san "

" Selamat pagi , Sona san . "

" Jadi ini adik mu issei hyoudo kan, dia memang sangat imut seperti yang kau ceritakan. "

" Iya, kan dia memang imut jadi jangan terlalu dekat dekat dengan dia ya, ntar kamu tertulat dengan ke imutannya, hanya aku yang boleh ,menyentuhnya. "

" ( BROCON !!! ) " Pikiran Sona dan Tsubaki.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, Tsubaki ayo kita pergi masih banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu kita, dan issei hyoudo, saya sebagai student counsil president mengucapkan, selamat datang ke kuoh akademi. "

" Terima kasih, Sona san. " issei pun tersenyum dengan indah dengan muka tanpa dosa ditambah dengan wajah feminimnya keimutannya naik menjadi lebih dari 100 %.

" ( **CUTE OVERLOAD )** , iya sama sama issei kun. " balas sona dengan wajah merah membara .

Tak terduga oleh issei sendiri, saat dia tersenyum seperti itu semua siswa dan siswi yang melihat senyumnya merasa terpana, hek, bahkan ada yang sampe mimisan.

Issei pun segera pergi bersama nee san nya ke ruang kelasnya masing - masing.

" Issei kun dengar ya, bilang pada nee san kalau kamu di nakali oleh temanmu, nee san akan bereskan mereka. "

loh

" hai, hai, tenang saja nee san aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. "

Luna pun mencium pipi issei lagi dan segera pergi ke ruangan kelasnya, sedangkan issei pun segera pergi ke ruangan kelasnya yaiutu kelas 1 - D.

[ Seperti biasa nee san mu sangat overprotective terhadapmu, issei. ]

" Tha chan, nee san memang begitu, apalagi sejak peristiwa itu over protective nya makin menambar terhadapku. "

[ Peristiwa itu ya, peristiwa yang membuatku bertemu dengan mu, issei. ]

" yup, peristiwa yang akhirnya mempertemukan kita tha chan. "

[ apa kamu tak pernah menyesal issei, bertemu dengan ku dan membuat kontrak denganku. Kalau kau tak membuat kontrak dengan ku tubuhmu dan hidupmu bakal menjadi normal lagi loh. ]

" tidak, aku tak pernah menyesal membuat kontrak denganmu, lagi pula kau tau aku tak bisa dikatan normal dengan manusia biasanya. "

Tak terasa saat mereka ngobrol, issei pun sampe di ruang kelasnya.

 **Di ruangan Gedung lama** " Akeno apa kamu tau, siapa tadi yang bicara dengan Sona dan Tsubaki. "

" Fufufu, maksud mu Luna, kamu sudah tau kan bahwa dia kurang suka dengan kaum kita. "

" Bukan Luna, tapi anak kecil di sampingnya. "

" Maksud mu Issei hyoudou, dia itu adik tirinya, kenapa rias tak biasanya kamu menanyakan hal seperti itu. "

" Tidak apa apa, hanya adiknya Luna lucu sekali ya. "

" Ara ara, memang benar lucu sekali dan imutnya dia. "

 **THE END.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo kalian semua maaf nih lama, penulis banyak tugas yang harus di buat. Biasa mahasiswa, penulis baru bisa nulis cerita ini karena baru selesai semua tugasnya. Terima kasih banyak pada kalian yang sudah kasih commen tentang cerita penulis ini. Penulis berharap cerita yang penulis buat bisa membuat para pembaca senang. Terima kasih.**

 **[ Sacred gear ]**

 **{ spirit talk }**

" **people talk "**

Chapter 2

Issei pun segera berangkat ke ruang kelasnya. Tetapi sebelum itu ia sempat menengok ke sebuah gedung tua.

" Tha chan, apa kau merasakan siapa yang tadi melirik kita ".

{ Iya aku merasakannya issei kun, dari aura nya, sudah dipastikan itu adalah iblis }

" Hmmmm, oke lah kalau begitu " balas issei dengan nada yang biasa.

{ Kau tidak takut, para iblis itu menyadari kekuatan mu }

" Tenang saja Tha chan, mereka tak akan bisa merasakan kekuatan ku, karena aku tau kamu pasti sudah memudarkan aura dan kekuatan ku ke level manusia biasa. Lagipula asalkan mereka tak mengganggu ku, aku juga tak mengganggu mereka.

{ ahhhhh, kau memang tau diriku issei, yup seperti yangkamu katakan issei. Untuk membuat para mahkluk supernatural tak menyadari kekuatan mu dan diriku aku membuat level aura mu menjadi manusia normal, dan membuat hawa keberadaan ku menjadi tak ada sehingga mereka tak akan curiga }

" Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita menuju kelas "

Issei pun segera menuju kelasnya, yaitu kelas 2-D, sesaimpainya di kelas issei pun segera masuk dan duduk di kursi yang telah ditentukan. Saat dia masuk semua murid di kelas itu pun berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan segera melihat issei.

" KYAAAAAAA, beruntung sekali kita satu kelas dengan issei kun ". Teriak siswi A

" Iya ya, lihat lucu sekali dia" siswi B menjawab.

" Guys, siapa dia, lucu dan imut sekali wajahnya " siswa A berbicara

" jangan tertipu dengan wajahnya, dia itu laki laki " siswa B menjawabnya

" Apaaaaa, OH MY GOD, ada juga yang terlahir dengan salah gender" siswa A membalas

" Perkenalkan Issei hyoudo adik dari Luna hyoudo, walaupun wajahnya imut dan cantik ditambah dengan kulit putih halus bagaikan salju, dia itu 100% laki laki" siswa C memperkenalkan issei

" Huiiiii, laki laki tapi cantik juga dia, rasanya ingin ku bully dia" siswa A berkata.

Setelah berkata itu seluruh kelas pun terdiam sejenak. Setelah itu para murid langsung menerkam murid laki laki A itu.

" eh eh ehhhh, teman teman kenapa kalan menerkam ku, memang apa salah ku ?" .

" Begooooo, lu kalau memang sayang nyawa lu, jangan berani berani nya, nge bully issei " bisik siswa B

" Satu hal yang harus lu tahu, semua pelaku yang berani nge bully issei, semuanya terkena musibah misterius atau tertimpa kesialan yang bertubi tubi sampai si pelaku sujud mohon ampun ke issei " bisik siswa C

" Iya betul sekali, itu seperti Issei kun dilindungi oleh dewa pelindung " balas siswi A

" yah, tapi yang lebih parah adalah jika sampe Luna dan pengawal nya mendengar mu, kematian bahkan tak akan bis menyelamatkanmu " jawab siswi B dengan muka pucat dan penuh ketakutan.

" Hahahahahahaha, apa maksud kalian ini, aku kan cuma bercanda !" balas siswa A

"Bercanda atau bukan jangan sekali kali kau mengucapkan kata kata bully atau menyakiti issei, apalagi jika didengar oleh Luna . " Siswi C

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, memang pa yang akan dilakukan luna bukannya dia sangat baik hati, paling paling dia hanya menegurku. Jawab siswa A

" BEGO LUUUUUU, dengar ya 1 peraturan tak tertulis di sekolah kuoh jangan membuat Luna san marah. Memang Luna san itu baik hati, tapiiiiiiiiii, hanya pada masalah yang melibatkan adiknya lah maka kebaikan hatinya berubah menjadi kemarahan yang sangat dingin. Saint akan berubah menjadi Queen yang akan memberimu pelajaran yang akan membuatmu troma seumur hidup. " balas Siswa C

Setelah itu para murid pun memberi contoh apa yang akan dilakukan Luna pada pelaku yang membully Issei, dan itu membuat siswa A merinding penuh ketakutan, dan bersumpah tak akan pernah mengganggu issei. Setelah itu issei pun duduk dan ada yang menyampirinya.

"Selamat pagi issei, kagari memberi salam terhadap mu " seorang siswi berambut putih, ber kulit halus dengan tinggi 151 cm dan ber ukuran dada A cup memberi salam pada issei.

" Yooo, kagari chan selamat pagi. " issei pun memberi salam pada kagari. Issei pun langsung memeluk kagari.

"ehhhhhh, apa yang kau lakukan issei hyoudo lepaskan pelukanmu, kagari menjadi malu tau"

Issei pun mulai berpikir pertemuannya dengan Terra Kagari, dulu dia itu benar benar putih seperti bayi, selalu penasaran atas semua hal, dan masih belum mengenal emosi. Tapi sekarang Kagari sudah bisa memperlihatkan emosi yang baru.

{Hahahahahahaha, lihat dirimu perwujutan dari Gaia yang hebat menjadi sangat imut dengan muka merahmu. }

" ehhhh diam kau Death, kagari tidak malu, hanya terkejut, ya terkejut "

" Kalau kau tidak nyaman bagaimana kalau issei berhenti memeluk kagari nee san dan memelukku saja. " jawab seorang perempuan yang memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang sama dengan kagari tapi yang ini memakai kacamata.

" ahhhh Moka chan lama tak bertemu apa kabar mu " tanya issei sambil menghampiri gadis yang mirip dengan kagari yang bernama Moka atau Moon Kagari nama lengkapnya. Lalu memeluknya

" aku baik baik saja issei kun, bagaimana dengan mu apa kamu baik baik saja, sehat, aku merindukanmu issei kun, " balas moka dengan penuh rasa sayang terhadap Issei

{ grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr } suara kagari dan Tha chan.

Bagai hitam dan putih sifat kagari kembar memang bertolak belakang jika Terra kagari malu dengan mengungkapkan perasaannya, maka Moon Kagari akan langsung mengungkapkan perasaannya melalui tindakan dan kata kata terhadap orang yang dicintainya, dalam kasus ini adalah Issei.

"hahahahahahahahahahaha, padahal masih pagi tapi kelakuan kalian sudah begini " jawab seorang siswa berambut hitam, berbadan lumayan kekar dengan tinggi 179 cm dan memiliki warna mata kuning.

" yooo, Yoshino, pagi " kata Issei

" Pagi, Yoyo " kata Moka dan Kagari

"Pagi Issei, Moka, dan kaga " kata Yoshino

Ke 4 orang ini mulai 6 bulan yang lalu selalu berkumpul bersama, tak ada yang tau bagaimana 4 orang ini bertemu. Yang pasti mereka selalu berkumpul bersama sampai sampai kelompok mereka di juluki 'FAMILIA' karena Yoshino selalu mengatur mereka ber 3 seperti seorang ayah.

" Sup, Issei, kau tadi berpapasan dengan Sitri ta " kata Yoshino

" Iya , memang kenapa ? " jawab Issei.

" Berhati hati lah seperti nya Sitri dan Gremory memiliki rencana yang aneh, entah kenapa aku merasakan aura fallen angel !"

" Tidak biasanya mereka membiarkan Fallen angel masuk ke wilayah mereka "

" Yup dari info yang kuterima, sepertinya rencana mereka Melibatkan salah satu pervet duo."

" ya sudah lah, biarkan saja, toh bukan urusan kita kan ? "

"Iya juga sih, tapi berhati hati, tau tau kau ikut terlibat "

" tenang saja, lagi pula aku punya kalian yang akan membatu ku, kalau ada apa apa kan ? "

" Bah bahkan tanpa Bantuan ku dan kagari kembar kau pasti bisa membereskannya dengan cepat, apa lagi kau mempunyai spirit pelindung kan. "

{ Betul sekali, issei mempunyai diriku jadi dia tak akan apa apa. } kata Tha chan.

" tenang saja, kami tak akan membiarkan terjadi apapun pada issei " kata Moka dan Kagari

Issei pun terpana dengan rasa kekawanan temannya, bagi Issei mereka ber 3 adalah teman yang sangat berharga, dan yang mau menerima Issei apa adanya, sama seperti issei menerima mereka apa adanya walaupun mereka adalah mahluk yang bisa menghancurkan dunia dengan gampang.

 **YAK SAMPAI DISINI DULU. KARAKTER YOSHINO, DAN KAGARI KEMBAR ITU BERDASARKAN TOKOH DI ANIME 'REWRITE' SEDANGKAN ( THA CHAN ) KUBUAT KARAKTERNYA BERDASARKAN KARAKTER ANIME NANOHA YAITU REINFORCE.**

 **TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH MAU MEMBACA FANFICTION SAYA, YANG SUDAH COMMEN JUGA TERIMA KASIH BANYAK. SAMPAI BERTEMU LAGI DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Halo semuanya bertemu lagi dengan penulis ini. Untuk Alga kun terima kasih atas review nya dan maaf baru bisa meenulis cerita baru, akhr akhir ini. Untuk cerita saya beberapa karakter akan ada dari anime lain dan juga saya minta maaf cerita saya kadang kadang ada kurang penjelasan nya. Yup jangan lama lama silahkan baca chapter beriutnya.**

 **{ Spirit talk }**

 **[ Sacred gear ]**

" **people talk "**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Setelah bell tanda kelas selesai berbunyi Issei pun segera membereskan meja nya dan bersiap pulang. Issei pun sempat menengok ke jendela dan melihat Pervet duo Matsuda dan Motohama sedang ngobrol dengan seorang gadis, dilihat lebih jelas sepertinya Motohama sedang memperkenalkan gadis itu ke Matsuda. Dilihat dari bagaimana Matsuda marah, kaget, dan terlihat tanda penghianatan di wajahnya dapat disimpulkan bahwa gadis yang diperkenalkan Motohama merupakan pacarnya.

" Hmmmm, Fallen angel " kata Issei sambil melihat gadis de sebelah Motohama

{ Fallen angel itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu } kata Tha chan.

" Sacred gear, dari aura nya, naga. Albion sudah terbangun berarti hanya tinggal Ddraig, dilihat dari gerak giriknya sepertinya dia akan kencan abis itu membunuh Motohama. "

{ hmmmmm, seperti nya aku sudah mengerti rencana dari para iblis ini } kata Tha chan.

" Sitri, bukan dia tak mungkin setuju dengan rencana yang seperti ini , berarti hanya Gremory, putri manja itu pasti membuat rencana untuk membuat Motohama masuk menjadi Peerage nya, pintar juga dia dengan membangkitkan nya setelah Motohama mati dia pasti akan mendapat kepercayaan nya juga, sungguh rencana yang pintar tapi juga kejam " pikir Issei dalam pikirannya.

" sudah lah bukan urusan ku ini, asalkan aku tak diganggu aku juga tak akan mengganggu" . pikir issei.

Issei pun segera pergi unutk pulang ke rumahnya, di lorong sebelum gerbang keluar sekolah tiba tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya.

" Tebak siapaaa^ ͜ ^ "

" Hmmmmm, perasaan lembut dan empuk di kepalaku ini, ditambah dengan suara merdu dan aura ini " pikir Issei

"Luna nee san kan "

" Betul sekali, sebagai hadiahnya akan kucium pipi manismu, Issei sayangku."

"Ehhhh, jangan disini Luna nee san banyak orang yang lihat tau " kata Issei sambil tersenyum malu.

" hehehehehehe, biarin biar mereka lihat, kalau kamu itu milikku" kata Luna.

Tingkah laku ke dua saudara ini merupakan peristiwa biasa jadi murid murid pun hanya bisa tersenyum dengan tingkah laku mereka berdua, bahkan ada yang mengambil foto mereka. Yup seperti inilah tingkah laku Luna dan Issei. Sebelum nya Luna tak se exstrim ini tapi karena peristiwa itu Luna menjadi seperti ini dengan Issei. Issei pun masih ingat peristiwa yang membuat Luna menjadi seperti ini.

 **Flashback**

Issei pun berlari mencari Luna, bagi Issei Luna adalah satu satunya orang yang penting baginya. Issei tahu setelah dia lahir orang tuanya mengalihkan seluruh perhatian mereka ke Issei, Issei juga tau bahwa Luna merasa kesepian dan selalu dinakali di sekolahnya, oleh karena itu lah Issei selalu menemani dan mengajak bermain Luna, agar dia tak kesepian. Tetapi saat ulang tahun Luna mulai pada tanggal 25 desember orang tua mereka lupa akan ulang tahun Luna dan itu membuat hati Luna hancur dan menyalahkan Issei.

Oleh karena itu Issei pun segera berlari dan mencari Luna. Issei pun melihat bayangan Luna yang sedang berlari, dan segera mengejarnya.

" Luna nee san tunggu " teriak Issei.

" Pergi kamu Issei jangan dekat dekat diriku " teriak luna

" Luna nee san, aku minta maaf kalau aku salah" kata issei

" Kalau saja kamu tak ada papa, dan mama pasti tak akan melupakan diriku, kalau kamu tak ada papa dan mama pasti akan memperhatikan aku. AKU BERHARAP KAMU TAK ADA ISSEI " teriak Luna ke Issei

"... " Issei pun terdiam.

Melihat Issei yang terdiam muka Luna pun menjadi pucat, Luna tau bahwa dia hanya mengeluarkan kemarahan terhadap orang tuanya ke Issei, Luna juga tau bahwa Issei lah yang terus menemani dan yang paling memahami dirinya. Tapi nasi sudah jadi bubur apa yang di katakan Luna sudah didengar oeh Issei walaupun itu hanya uapan kemarahan yang salah dikeluarkan.

" ehhhhh, ini, itu, maksudku, ma... "

'BRUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM' Tiba ada mobil yang melaju kencang ke hadapan Luna, supirnya pun sedang mengantuk dan tak melihat ada Luna di depannya.

" Awassssssssss Luna nee san " teriak Issei sambil mendorong Luna agar tak di tabrak mobil tersebut. Tapi karena Issei mendorong Luna malah Issei yang tetabrak mobil tersebut menggantikan Luna.

Luna pun melihat bagaimana adik kesayangan yang sealu menemani dia dan selalu memperhtikannya di tabrak oleh mobil. Bagaimana badan nya terpental dan menabrak tembok, cipratan darah yang berasal dari tubuhnya yang muncrat kemana mana bahkan Luna pun terkena semprotan darah dari tubuh Issei.

"Eh..., ah...,ah...,Ahhhh...,WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Teriak Luna sambil melihat tubuh Issei yang yang terkapar di jalan, darah ada dimana mana, tubuhn Issei pun penuh dengan darah, muka, badan, tangan, dan kaki semua penuh dengan darah. Luna pun segera bangun dan berlari ke sisi Issei.

"Issei, Issei...!, kumohon bangun lah, bangun, maaf aku karena berkata yang tadi, kumohon bangun" teriak Luna sambil menggoyangkan badan Issei di pangkuannya

" L...U...N...A...N...E...S...A...N, BA... IK... UHUK...UHUK... SA...JA ?" bisik Issei dengan susah payahnya sambil mengeluarkan batuk darah di mulutnya.

" Iya , aku baik baik saja, tenanglah, sebentar lagi ambulan akan datang, kumohon kamu harus kuat, jangan pergi, kalau kamu tak ada maka aku..., kumohon Issei jangan tinggalkan aku. Maafkan perkataan ku yang tadi, Issei...!"

Issei pun menyulurkan tangannya ke pipi Luna. Dengan susah payah dia meletakan telapak tangannya yang penuh dengan darah ke pipi Luna, dan dengan susah payah mengucapkan kata.

" S...y...u...k...u...r...l...ah..."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Issei pun langsung terkapar seperti tak ada tenaga matanya tak lagi menyinarkan cahaya kehidupan, tangannya langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Luna hanya terpaku diam melihat adiknya.

"I...ssei, Issei,...Issei kumohon bangun, bangun jangan tinggalkan awuuuu, ISSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" TERIAK Luna sambil menangis dan menggoyangkan tubuh Issei.

Pada saat itu anak bernama Issei Hyoudo meninggal dunia.

 **Flashbak end**

Issei pun berpikir setelah peristiwa itu, dia bertemu dengan Tha chan, setelah itu ia membuat kontrak dengannya, tak lama kemudian dia bertemu dengan Kagari kembar dan Yoshino. Sejak hari dimana dia mati pun setelah dia kembali hidup Luna menjadi lebih protektif terhadapnya, Issei pun tau bahwa Luna nee san masih merasa bersalah semenjak peristiwa itu. Oleh karena itulah Luna selalu berusaha melindungi Issei. Issei pun sadar akan perasaan Luna terhadapnya yang jauh melebihi rasa sayang terhadap saudara seperti biasanya. Jika dipikirkan perasaan Issei saat Luna mengucapkan kata kata itu bukan lah sedih, bukan marah, ataupun kecewa, melainkan **Hampa.** Yup hampa Issei tak merasakan apapun saat Luna mengucapkan kata kata yang biasanya membuat orang sakit, yang dipikirkan nya saat itu adalah agar Luna aman, Issei sudah melihat ada mobil yang datang, maka dia terdiam untuk segera meloncat ke arah Luna, bahkan saat dia mau mati Issei tak merasakan apa apa dia hanya memastikan Luna neesan tak apa apa. Setelah itu dengan perasaan biasa dia memeluk kematiannya. Issei tau bahwa dia kurang sesuatu yang penting, sebagai manusia.

Issei tak bisa merasakan/ mengngkapkan emosi dirinya, semua emosi yang diberikannya hanyalah emosi yang dibuat buatnya agar tak ada yang mencurigakan, Luna, Yoshino, Kagari kembar tahu akan kekurangan Issei tapi tetap menerima Issei apa adanya. Karena meraka tau walaupun issei tak bisa merasakan emosinya, Issei tetap menempatkan mereka sebagai sesuatu yang berharga di hatinya.

" Hai Tha chan ? apa aku sudah bisa megeluarkan emosi ku ? "

{ Dibandingkan dengan yang dulu, kamu bida mengeluarkan sedikit emosimu, Issei, walaupun hanya terhadap Luna, Yoshino, Moka, dan Kagari. }

" Walaupun begitu jika terjadi sesuatu pada mereka, akupun masih tak akan merasakan apa apa, tak akan menangis, marah, maupun kecewa, apa aku bisa di sebut manusia ? " kata Issei ke Tha chan melalui pikirannya.

{ Bagi ku Issei adalah Issei tidak peduli dia manusia atau bukan, apalagi kau sudah membuat kontrak denganku, kita akan terus bersama Issei tak akan pernah terpisahkan } Balas Thachan.

"Hmmmm, terima kasih Tha chan " balas Issei dalam pikirannya.

" Hmmm ? ada apa Issei kok bengong. " tanya Luna yang memeluk Issei

" Tak apa apa kok, Luna neechan ayo kita pulang" Issei pun berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Luna

" ayo ^-^ " bales Luna.

Issei pun pulang dengan Luna ke rumahnya, sampai di jalan Issei sempat melihat ada sebuah paman penjual Ramen, sambil membereskan dagangannya. Issei yang mengenal paman itu langsung menghampiri dan memberi salam.

" yooo, paman Kokabiel, apa kabar" tanya Issei yang menunjukan muka yang datar.

"Uaaaaaa, kaget diriku, kukira siapa ternyata kau Chibisuke" jawap paman yang berambut panjang berwajah danddy, dengan tinggi 180 cm bewarna mata ungu yang bernama Kokabiel dan memakai baju serba hitam.

"ehoh, apa kamu memanggilku, orang tua " jawab Issei dengan nada datar.

" ehhh, aku memanggil mu Chibi memang kenapa hah ?. Bukannya sebutan itu cocok denganmu " balas Kokabiel dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Tidak apa apa, lebih baik disibut Chibi dari pada si Tua virgin" balas Issei dengan nada datar tapi ada sedikit ejekan.

"hok hok, darimana kau tau julukan itu " balas Kokabiel dengan wajah yang merah

" hahaha, lagipula kau mau jualan atau ke pemakaman, pakai baju serba hitam, "

" diam kau, brat, memang kenapa aku setua ini masih virgin ?, bukankah aku masih murni lagi pula baju hitam itu keren tahu " jawab Kokabiel

" bah murni, kamu masih bisa idsebut murni, jangan bercanda pak tua, kamu bukan murni tapi sudah busuk " balas Issei

" anak ini " balas Issei

Issei dan Kokabiel saling bertatapan. Mata mereka berdua sepertina mengeluarkan aliran listrik yang saling berbeturan saatu sama lain.

" Ini siapa Issei, kenalan mu ?" tanya Luna

"Iya Luna nee san, paman ni bernama Kokabiel " jawab issei

Kokabiel pun melihat Luna dengan pandangan yang lembut, Luna pun seperti punya perasaan pernah mengenalnya.

" halooo, perkenalkan nama ku Luna, nee san nya Issei "

" haloo, gadis manis, perkenalkan namaku Kobaiel" sambil tersenyum.

" ya udah nee san duluan saja ntar aku nyusul, " jawab Issei

" ehhhh, baiklah kalau begitu, bye Issei, aku tunggu di rumah ya " jawab Luna

Setelah Luna pergi Issei pun kembali bertatapan dengan Kokabiel, tetapi Issei langsung membuat Barrier di sekitar mereka agar tak ketahuan apapun.

" Jadi, dia ya sang pewaris ke 3 ? " tanya Kokabiel dengan perasaan senang dan rindu

" Iya, walaupun samar, aku sudah bisa merasakan kekuatannya "

" Apa, kamu tak apa apa, setelah dia membangkitkan kekuatannya maka kamu akan " jawab Kokabiel.

" Tak apa apa Kokabiel ini adalah pilihanku "

" ahhhhh, betapa bodohnya kamu ini " jawab Kokabiel dengan perasaan sedih

{ memang begitulah Issei, Kokabiel demi orang yang berharganya dia pasti akan mengorbankan dirinya } jawab Tha chan.

"Mother..., kontraktor mu sama bodohnya dengan mu tahu" jawab Kokabiel dengan nada sedih

{ hehehehe, karena itulah aku membuatnya sebagai kontraktorku dan pewaris kekuatan ku, sifat inilah yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada Issei kun }. Jawab Tha chan

" hmmm, bagiku asalkan Luna bahagia aku akan mengorbankan diriku, walaupun pada akhirnya Luna nee chan akan membeciku, asalkan dia bahagia maka biarlah itu terjadi. Lagi pula aku masih memiliki Tha chan, yoshino, Moka, dan Kagari" jawab Issei dengan senyum yang berasal dari hatinya.

{ waaaaaaaaaa, kyaaaaaaaaa, Issei kun senyum mu manis banget, kamera, mana kameraaaaaaa, tidak aku terlambat mengfoto momen langka ini } jawab Tha chan dengan histerisnya

Kokabiel hanya bisa melihat dengan pasrah si duo ini, walaupun dia tahu pada akhirnya Issei harus mengambil keputusan penting dalam hidupnya. Kepurusan yang akan merubah hidupnya menjadi lebih baik atau Lebih buruk. Sama seperti yang Mother lakukan untuk mereka pada zaman dahulu. Kokabiel hanya bisa berdoa semoga apapun yang terjadi Issei dan Mother tidak membuat mereka putus asa/.

" kalian dengan komplek martyr kalian, sungguh membuat ku sedih dan hormat dengan kalian" jawab kokabiel dengan senyum sedih dan pasrah ke arah Issei dan Tha chan atau mother.

 **Out, yup sampe disini dahulu ya ceritanya, disini Kokabiel bukanlah penggila perang dia sudah disembuhkan dari penyakit gilanya oleh Issei dan mother.**

 **Banyak sekali misteri yang ingin diungkapkan, apa kaitanyya Luna dengan Issei ?. Kekuatan apa yang ada di dalam tubuh Luna ?, keputusan apa yang akan di buat Issei ?**

 **Tunggu jawabannya dalam cerita saya. Terima kasih sampe jumpa lagi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Halo semuanya, ada beberapa hal yang harus saya jelaskan, dari chapter sebelumnya. Kokabiel memanggil Tha chan dengan sebutan Mother, bukan berarti dia adalah Ibu para angel. Kokabiel memanggil Tha chan dengan sebutan Mother dikarenakan, salah satu julukan Tha chan adalah ' Mother Of Darkness ', karena jika dipanggil sebutannya kepanjangan maka Kokabiel hanya menyebut Tha chan sebagai Mother.**

 **Hanya itu saja yang saya jelaskan, silahkan nikmati cerita selanjutnya.**

Chapter 4

 **Permulaan Dari Sebuah Akhir.**

" Issei, kamu tau kan ada fallen angel di kota ini ? " tanya Kokabiel

" Iya aku tau, memang kenapa ? " jawab Issei

" Kalau bisa tolong bawa mereka padaku, sepertinya mereka sedang dobodohi oleh bekas wakil komandan ku Sariel. " jawab Kokabiel sambil menghelai napas nya.

" Kalau mereka melawan, gimana ? " balas Issei.

" Bah, ayolah Issei, sebelum mereka melawan, pasti kau sudah bisa membereskan mereka " jawab Kokabiel.

" Baiklah " jawab Issei dengan nada datar. Biasanya Issei akan mengeluarkan emosi palsunya jika berbicara, tapi karena dia sudah kenal dan percaya dengan Kokabiel, Issei tak perlu lagi memalsukan emosinya.

" Ohhh, dan satu lagi, jangan buat mereka terlalu trouma ya "

" Aku tak janji Kokabiel " jawab Issei dengan senyuman yang membuat merinding.

" Dasar Sadis " pikir kokabiel yang melihat senyum Issei. Dan berdoa semoga ke 3 fallen angel itu tak trouma seperti dirinya dulu. Bahkan saking trouma nya kepribadian nya berubah menjadi seperti sekarang.

Setelah itu Issei pun pergi ke rumah nya, tetapi sampai ditaman dekat rumah dia merasakan ada yang memasang barrier. Issei pun masuk ke Barrier tersebut dan melihat Motohama sedang bersimbah darah dari perut nya yang tertusuk tombak cahaya, dari fallen angel di depannya.

" Pria malang, udah jomblo dibodohi lagi "

{ Dasar anak bodoh, kenapa gampang di rayuuu, haaa melihatnya saja, buat aku pusing }

Pembicaraan Tha chan dan Issei di pikiran mereka sambil melihat Motohama bersimbah darah dan mati. Fallen angel itu pun segera pergi dari lokasi. Issei yang melihat peristiwa itu hanya terdiam sambil mengawasi kejadian dengan muka yang tak ada emosinya.

Issei pun merasakan energi Iblis, dan betul yang tadi dia pikirkan, tiba tiba lambang keluarga Gremory muncul di dekat mayat Motohama. Dan munculah Rias Gremory.

" Sesuai dengan rencana, Baiklah. Aku Rias Gremory membangkitkanmu Motohama sebagai budakku. Sekarang hiduplah demi diriku " saat Rias mengucapkan mantra itu bidak catur yang ada di tangannya bersinar terang dan masuk ke tubuh Motohama.

{ Waaaaa, benar benar serigala berbulu domba, dia merencanakan kematian anak itu tanpa sepengetahuannya dan membangkitkannya setelah itu }

" Benar Tha chan, dengan begitu dia akan mendapat kan kepercayaan Motohama dan sekaligus mendapatkan Red dragon emperor sebagai anggota peerage nya, tak kusangka keluarga gremory yang terkenal dengan rasa sayang terhadap servant nya melakukan hal seperti ini " kata Issei sambil Mengawasi.

{ Dengar Issei kun, walaupun Gremory terkenal dengan rasa sayang mereka terhadap servant mereka, tapi iblis adalah iblis, mereka adalah mahkluk serakah yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan hal yang ingin mereka dapatkan. Apalagi aku merasakan kecemasan, keputus asaan dalam dirinya, seperinya Gremory melakukan rencana ini agar dapat bebas dari hal yang tak di sukainya }

" Hmmmm, jadi dia merenkarnasikan Motohama agar dapat digunakan sebaga alat untuk Rias keluar dari masalahnya bukan "

{ yup, betul sekali } jawab Tha chan sambil memeluk Issei

Setelah itu Issei pun melihat Rias menggendong Motohama dan menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir. Issei pun segera pergi menuju rumahnya. Sampai di rumah Issei memberi salam pada Ibunya dan Luna lalu segera masuk ke kamarnya.

" Eh, Tha chan. Sebentar lagi aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada keluarga ku disini kan. " tanya Issei ke Tha chan

{ iya..., maaf Issei, karena aku dirimu menjadi terlibat dalam masalah ku ini } jawab Tha chan dengan sedih

" Jangan sedih begitu Tha chan, kalau aku melihat wajah sedihku hati ku menjadi sakit " kata Issei.

Issei hanya akan mengeluarkan emosi secara sepunuhnya pada 2 orang Luna dan Tha chan. Pada Yoshino, dan kagari kembar dia akan mengeluarkan emosinya juga tapi tak akan sebuka saat dia berbicara pada Luna dan Tha chan.

" Jadi berapa waktu yang kita punya Tha chan, sebelum Luna nee san akan membangunkan kekuatannya "

{ Dari aura nya, yang makin bersinar, aku memprediksi sekitar 6 bulan dan bisa lebih singkat. Mungkin Luna sudah membangunkan sebagian kecil dari kekuaatannya } jawab Tha chan.

" Aku juga sudah tau, kalau Luna nee san sudah membangunkan sebagian kecil kekuatannya. Dan aku juga sudah tau Luna nee san tau tentang dunia supernatural dan 3 fraksi "

{ Ehhhh, kau tau dari mana Issei. Sepertinya aku kan belum memberithu mu ?}

" Diliat dari kelakuannya pada Rias dan Sona, spertinya Luna nee san selalui menjahui mereka, walaupun mereka berbicara itu pun hanya sebentar. Dan yang lebih penting lagi kelakuan Luna nee san yang menjahuiku dari mereka. "

{ Waooo, kau benar benar memperhatikan Luna kan, hmmmmm, itu membuatku cemburu } jawab Tha chan dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

" Tenang saja Tha chan aku juga selalu memperhatikan mu kok, seperti saat kamu tidur, makan, menjahili orang yang menakali diriku, bahkan saat kamu manstrubate tentang diriku " jawab Issei dengan nada yang datar.

{ Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..., Issei kun kamu ecchi. Kamu tak menghormati prifasiku sebagai perempuan } jawab Tha chan dengan muka merah menyala

" Kita sudah membuat kontrak, sudah tak ada prifasi lagi di antara kita, Tha chan " jawab Issei

{ Issei yang lucu berubah menjadi Sadis, tidakkkkkkkkkkkk } teriak Tha chan

 **Lemon Time**

Karena Tha chan tak berhenti teriak dan membuat Issei pusing. Issei pun mendekati Tha chan, menoleh kan muka tha chan ke dirinya dan langsung mencium nya.

{ em...chu...chu..mua... ha...ha..ha }Tha chan yang kaget dengan ciuman Issei

Issei pun langsung mencium lagi Tha chan tanpa ampun, dan langsung memasukan lidah nya ke mulut Tha chan

{ Iss...ei so bold... hummmm. Munyaaa, ha...hah...haha...chu...slrup...slrup } Tubuh Tha chan pun langsung memanas dengan ciuman Issei tersebut.

 **Lemon Over**

" Haaaaaa, sudah ya diam Tha chan, kalau kau ngak diam ntar aku cium kau terus "

{ iya Issei kun } jawab tha chan yang memeluk Issei dengan muka merah yang memberikan sifat malunya dan membuat wajahnya menjadi tambah imut.

Issei pun terpana dengan wajah Tha chan, dan memeluk Tha chan dengan erat walaupun Issei itu pendek dan hanya bisa meraih oppai nya Tha chan.

Setelah itu Issei dan Tha chan berbaring sebentar, Issei pun memutuskan untuk mandi sebelum makan malam. Setelah mandi dia pun makan malam dan beristirahat di kamarnya. Tapi saat Issei sedang tidur dia merasakan ada yang masuk ke kamarnya.

" Siapa ?..." Munculah bayangan Luna yang datang ke temat tidur Issei.

" Ohhh, Luna nee... !, Siapa kamu ?," tanya Issei dengan Nada yang tegas.

{ Ohhhh, kau bisa tau aku ini bukan Luna ! } terdengar suara lembut yang dingin dari mulut Luna

" Kamu..., Kesadaran kekuatan Luna ya ? "

{ Hmmmm, betull sekali Issei kun }. Jawab kesadaran itu sambil tersenyum

{ Kau sudah bangun ya Hikari } tanya Tha chan

{ Hmmm, lama tak bertemu Thanatos atau mau aku panggil Nyx }

{Hmmmm..., untuk mu panggil aku Nyx saja }

{ Dinginnya dirimu padaku } jawab Hikari dengan nada bercanda.

{ Jangan bercanda, Kulihat dari kondisimu saat ini hanya sementara saja ya. }

{ Ya, anak ini sudah mulai membangunkan kekuatannya. Aku pun dapat sadar karena merasakan kehadiran mu, Nyx }

{ Berarti tinggal sebentar lagi ya }

{ iya..., jadi bagaimana kita menyelesaikannya }

{ Aku, dan kontraktor ku sudah mengambil keputusan, kau sudah tenang saja } balan Nyx atau Tha chan ke hikari

{ memutuskan, apa yang kamu putuskan }

{ Masalah, kalau kita berdua bangun bersamaan, kau tau kan kita tak boleh bangun di era yang sama, jika kita bangun di era yang sama, maka... kau taulah }

{ Ohhh, jadi apa yang kamu putuskan }

{ Biar kontraktor ku yang menjeaskan }

Issei pun menjelaskan keputusannya kepada Hikari. Hikari pun kaget dengan keputusan Issei yang akan mengorbankan segalanya.

{ Kau, Issei Hyoudou kau yakin akan melakukan itu }

" Hanya ini caranya, agar kita tak saling melukai "

{ Bagaimana dengan perasaan Luna, kau tau kan perasaan nya padamu }

" Karena aku mencitai Luna nee san aku harus mengambil kepututsan ini, hanya ini satu satunya cara." jawab Issei dengan nada yang tinggi.

{ Issei kun, aku dan Luna adalah satu, setelah dia membangunkan kekuatannya aku akan menjadi satu dengannya. Maka dari itu aku bisa bilang bahwa yang paling penting dalam hidup Luna adalah dirimu. Jika kau mengambil tindakan 'itu' , Luna pasti akan sangat tersakiti }

" Lalu, apa ada cara lain, kau juga tau kan, tak ada lagi jalan lain selain jalan ini " kata Isei ke Hikari.

{ Baiklah kalau itu keputusan mu Issei kun, aku tak akan melarang nya, yang akan bisa kuberikan hanya lah ini } Hikari dengan tenang mendekati Issei dan tiba tiba menciumnya. Issei yang merasa kaget merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir ke tubuhnya.

{ apa kau yakin tak akan menyesal Issei kun } tanya Hikari yang sudah selesai mencium Issei

" Aku memilih takdir ini, dengan keinginan ku sendiri " balas Issei dengan tegas

{ ahhh, kau anak manusia yang memilih berjalan dengan kegalapan tapi dicintai oleh cahaya, aku Ancestor Of Light memberikan mu berkat ku }, kata Hikari ke Issei dengan muka yang memerah.

{ Apa yang kau lakukan Hikariiii... sialan kau, mau merebut Issei ku ya } kata Nyx dengan nada marah

{ Ehhh, Setelah dia merencanakan rencana nya demi diriku dan Luna bagaimana bisa aku tak jatu cinta padanya. Jiwa nya yang murni dan tekad nya yang bulat tak tergoyangkan bahkan bisa mempesona ku } kata hikari yang memluk Issei.

{ Grrrrrr, lepaskan dirimu dari Sayangku } Kata Nyx

{ eh !, sial..., waktuku sudah habis, baiklah Issei kun, waktu ku sudah habis, Aku memberikan mu berkat ku, dan jangan lupa pilihan apapun yang kau pilih, aku dan Luna akan tetap Mencintaimu } kata Hikari ke Issei dengan nada yang sangta lembut

Setelah itu Luna pun tiba tiba ambruk ke tempat tidur Issei. Issei pun menggendong Luna ke sebelah tempat tidurnya dan lalu tidur bersama dengan Luna.

 **Sudah selesai dulu ya sampai sini dulu, ceritanya. Untuk cerita selanjutnya tolong tunggu update nya.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

 **Luna Point Of View**

" Dimana ini... ? " suara bingung Luna, karena dia berada di sebuah ruang yang gelap.

Tiba Tiba munculah bulatan cahaya, datang di depan Luna.

" Cahaya ini..., sepertinya pernah aku liat "

{ Lama tak bertemu Lunaa } terdengarlah suara lembut yang membuat orang menjadi damai

"Suara iniiii, HIKARI SAN... " teriak luna.

{ Betul sekali, teng tong , kamu benar } balas suara itu dengan penuh canda

" lama sekali tak bertemu, apa kabarmu ? "

{ Aku baik baik saja, memang kita sudah lama tak bertemu terakhir kita bertemu, adalah semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa adikmu }

Wajah Luna pun menjadi murung karena mengingat kejadian yang menimpa Issei dulu.

{ Kau masih menyesal, karena kecelakaan itu }

"..." Luna tak menjawab tapi mukanya, sudah menjawab apa yang diikirkannya

{ Luna kau tau, Issei tak pernah menyalahkanmu, jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri }

" Aku tau, tapi kata kata yang kulontarkan padanya itu, sangat membuatku membeci diriku sendiri. " teriak Luna.

 **Flash back**

" **Issei aku benci kamu, kenapa kamu harus ada, kalau kamu ngak ada papa dan mama pasti akan memperhatikan aku "**

" **Luna neesan awassss "**

' **buarghhhhhhhtttttt '**

" **Issssssseiiiiiiiiii, tidak , jangan mati, maafkan aku "**

" **syu...kur...l...ah..."**

" **Isssssseeeeiiiiiii, tidakkkkkkkkkkkk"**

 **Flash back done**

" Semenjak saat itu, aku baru sadar akan perasaan ku terhadap Issei, dia yang mau menemaniku saat aku kesepian, dia yang selalu menghiburku saat aku sedih, yang tau akan diriku lebih dari apapun, dan tetap mau menerima ku apa adanya . walaupun aku tau dia tak pernah menyalahkanku tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah " Luna melampiaskan perasaan na terhadap hikari.

{ Luna dengar, apa kamu mencintai Issei ?}

" Lebin dari apapun, di dunia ini "

{ Tapi, walaupun saat bangun kamu tak akan ingat pembicaraan kita dalam alam bawah sadarmu ini, aku akan mengingatkanmu, kamu, bukan kita tak boleh hanya mencintai 1 individual tapi harus mencitai semuanya secara adil. Itu adalah inti dari kekuatan yang akan kau wariskan } jawab hikari

" Aku tau, tetapi walaupun begitu perasaan ini, yang kurasakan ini sangat lah special dan membara sampai mengalah kan perasaan ku yang lainnya, hanya Issei lah yang membuatku merasa seperti ini, bersama dengannya membuatku seperti sempurna, walaupun pada akhirnya semua mahkluk hidup akan mati tapi jika dia bersamaku aku tak akan merasa kesepian " jawab Luna dengan nada yang penuh dengan rasa cinta

{ (waoooooooo, perasaanya bukan main, ini sudah diatas batas normal ini mah sudah sampai abnormal) } pikir Hikari

" Itulah kenapa, aku tak akan menyerah kan Issei pada siapapun, Issei adalah milikku, semua yang berusaha merebutnya dari diriku adalah musuh yang harus kumusnahkan, yang melukainya akan kubuat hidupnya sengsara, aku tak peduli jika aku harus menjadi musuh dunia jika demi Issei, walaupun kekuatan ini akan menolakku, aku tak peduli yang penting dariku hanyalah Issei. " jawab Luna dengan nada yang sangat seram

{ waoooooooo ( Yandere level broken, tabahkan hatimu Issei ) }

Tiba tiba ruangan yang hitam itu menjadi terag, cahaya nya sangat berkilauan yang membuat mata kita silau, tapi di balik cahaya terang tersebut ada perasaan yang hangat dan membara

{ (what teh, dia membangkitkan kekuatan ku HANYA DENGAN BERMODALKAN PERASAANNYA, SAMPAI SEDALAM MANA PERASAANNYA TERHADAP ISSEI) " HIKARI HANYA TERDIAM MELIHAT Luna tanpa sadar memakai kekuatannya.

{ Luna, luna...WOI BANGUN Luna }

" eh, walehhh, apa yang terjadi "

{ ngak sadar, baiklah kalau begitu, kalau memang begitu yang kamu inginkan Luna, aku tak akan mengganggumu. Seperti nya waktu nya telah tiba }

Tiba tiba ruangan menjadi kabur, dan menghilang, cahaya tadi pun sudah menghilang juga. Wujud Luna juga lama lama sudah mulai menghilang.

" iyaaa, sudah saatnya ya... "

{ jangan sedih, aku tak akan dimana dimana, aku akan selalu di dalam dirimu, dan ingat kamu tak akan ingat apa yang ada disini, sebelum waktunya tiba }

"hmmmmm, sampai jumpai lagi Hikari " salam Lua dengan senyumannya

{ sampai jumpa lagi Luna }

...

{ Bagaimana perasaan mu nanti Luna jika kamu tau bahwa orang yang kamu cintai adalah orang yang tak boleh bersama dengan mu. Apakah kamu akan sedih, marah, kecewa, atau kamu akan putus asa atas takdir yang harus kamu emban. Aku hanya bisa memohon semoga Yami dan Issei menganbil keputusan yang tepat )

 **Luna POV end**

 **Normal POV**

Pagi yang cerah, matahari yang bersinar, dan suara burung yang berkicau. Di suatu kamar sebuah rumah terlihatlah sepasang pria (yang seperti wanita ) dan wanita sedang tidur sambil memeluk satu sama lain.

" shuuuu, shuuuuu..."

"hmmmm ?... di mana ini ini kan bukan kamarku ? " suara Luna yang baru bangun tidur

" hmmm, eh ? , ini kan ka, ka ,kamar ISSSEIIII, kok bisa aku ada disini ? " kaget nya suara Luna.

Luna pun menoleh ke sampin nya dan melihat Issei yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan muka yang tak berdosa.

" wahhhhhhhh ^^ lucu sekali dia, saat tidur "

" Luna nee san " suara mengigau Issei.

" wahhhhh , iya aku ada disini Issei ku yang berharga " balas luna dengan nada yang penuh dengan cinta.

Tak lama setelah itu Issei pun bangun dan melihat Luna hanya mengenakan pakaian tidur nya, yang berupa bra dan celana dalam bewarna hitam.

" selamat pagi Luna nee san. "

" Pagi Issei " Luna pun membalas salam Issei dan mencium pipinya

Setelah itu mereka pun bangun, mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah Kuoh

" papa, mama, aku pergi dulu ya " teriak Issei

"papa,mama. Aku juga pergi dulu " teriak Luna

" hati hati di jalan ya " balas Karin Hyoudou

" hati hati di jalan " jawab Yuji hyoudou

Setelah itu mereka pun pergi kesekolah sesampainya di sekolah Luna dan Issei pun berpisah ke kelas mereka masing masing. Sesampainya di kelas Issei pun segera duduk dan mulai membaca buku yang di bacanya.

{ Issei, apa yang kamu baca } tanya Tha chan

" buku ini berjudul ' 101 how to make psychology damage for idiot ' "

{ Kenapa kau baca buku tersebut ? }

" sebagai refirensi kalau ada yang macam macam, dan sekalian mencari inovasi baru untuk ilusi ku nanti "

{ waoooo, aku sampai kasian bagi orang yang menjadi lawanmu nanti dan akan menjadi kelinci percobaan }

" yooo, pagi Issei, tumben kamu lagi baca buku, apa yang kamu baca " suara Yoshino yang datang

Setelah dia melihat buku tersebut otak Yoshino yang bisa dibilang cerdas, langsung tau untuk apa Issei mau membaca buku tersebut.

" I...Is...Issei jangan bilang kamu mau memperbarui urus ilusi mu " tanya Yoshino dengan muka pucat dan tubuh yang menggigil

" iya lah, memang kenapa "

" TIDAKKKKKKKKK, Issei jangan lagi kau memperbarui jurus mu itu, yang sebelumnya saja sudah parah apalagi jika kau memperbaruinya, kumohon jangan " teriak Yoshino yang langsung menggoyang kan tubuh Issei dan memohon padanya

" ehhhh, kamu kenapa sih ? "

{ Issei kau tak ingat, waktu pertama kali bertemu kau menggunakan ilusi padanya }

" tapi Ilusi itu kan bukan seberapa "

{ bukan SEBERAPA...!. Ilusimu membuat Yoshino yang dijuluki beast of Gaia menjadi anak anjing ketakutan selama 1 minggu tau }

"TIDAK, TIDAK, AKU JADI MENGINGAT NYA, TENTAKEL, OTOT, PRIA BOTAK, BERPELUKAN, ATIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" Yoshino yang mengingat ilusi Issei langsung memegang kepala nya dan langsung pingsan dengan wajah pucat dan mulut penuh busa

Setelah itu Yoshino pun dibawa ke UKS dan Issei pun mulai kembali ke kelas untuk memulai pelajarannya. Setelah jan pelajaran selesai Issei pun melihat Kagari kembar datang menghampirinya.

" Issei ada apa dengan Yoshino, kok dia pingsan " tanya Moka

" Tidak tau "

{ Dia baru mengingat illusi yang pertama kali dia terima dari Issei }

" ... " Kagari

" ... " Moka

" poor guy " jawab Kagari dan Moka

" kagari , bertanya padamu, kamu sudah tau kan si Motohama menjadi Gremory peerage "

" iya, aku sudah tau kok " jawab Issei

"kenapa kau tak menyelamatkan Motohama, Issei " tanya Moka

" karena dia bukan urusanku. Jika yang terluka dalah kalian berdua maka aku tak akan segan untuk menolong kalian, yang sangat berharga bagiku. Tapi aku tak kenal dengan Motohama dan aku bukanlah pahlawan yang ingn menolong orang, aku hanya mengutamakan orang orang yang berharga bagi diriku saja. " jawab Issei dengan tegas

Jawaban Issei membuat Moka dan Kagari menjadi malu dan membuat wajah mereka berdua menjadi merah. Setelah itu mereka pun berbicara sebentar dan setelah itu kembali pulang.

Saat pulang Issei pun menerima pesan di HP miliknya, yang berisi untuk pulang duluan dari Luna, Karena Luna punya kegiatan klub.

Saat di perjalanan pulang dia pun pergi membeli kudapan di supermarket, dan setelah itu Issei pun menuju rumah. Tak lama saat dia menuju rumah dia merasakan ada yang memakai pelindung di sekitar wilayah tempat dia berada.

" Pelindung, dari energi nya fallen angel. Aku juga merasaka energi iblis walaupun sangat kecil "

{ jadi bagaimana Issei, mau melihatnya } tanya Tha chan

" iya, sekalian ingin mencari info tentang yang fallen angel lakukan di sini "

Issei pun segera berjalan ke sudut jalan dan memasuki gang sempit yang tak ada orang.

" **kegelapan yang dalam, yang dalam sampai menenggelamkan cahaya, aku memerintah kanmu, jadilah pelindung untuk diriku : ' Shroud of Darkness ; ' Assasin Mode '.**

Seketika it tubuh Issei terselimuti oleh kegelapan yang dalam. Saat kegelapan itu sudah menghilang Issei memakai baju yang serba hitam, jubah, sepatu mantel, sarung tangan, semuanya serba hitam ( costum Issei itu seperti Assasin cread tapi berwarna hitam ).

Issei pun segera menghilang dalam kegelapan dan menuju ke tempat fallen angel. Saat dia sampe di sana dia melihat Motohama sedang bersimbah darah dan melihat fallen angel ingi menghabisinya.

" **berhenti fallen angel "**

Seketika itu munculah rantai yang melilit ke tubuh fallen angel tersebut.

 **Yup selesai dulu sampai sini, para pembaca lama tidak bertemu, akirnya penulis bisa lagi menulis cerita ini pun kembali lanjut. Oh iya bagi yang merayan natal penulis mengucapkan selamat natal bagi yang merayakan. Disini penulis juga menulis beberapa kemampuan Issei dan akhirnya plot nya pun dimulai. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

 **Motohama POV**

Motohama yang sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya . wajah nya terlihat sangat senang dan bahagia.

" hahahaha, betapa beruntungnya aku. Sudah melihat tubuh Rias sempai apa lagi aku sudah dibangkitkan menjadi iblis, kalau aku naik menjadi iblis kelas atas aku akan mempunyai harem. Hahahahahahahaha " tertawalah Motohama dengan wajah yang cukup menjijikan.

Saat motohama berjalan dia melihat di depannya ada sebuah pria. Saat dia melihat pria tersebut Motohama merasa tak enak dan merasa ingin lari tubuhnya bergetar akan bahaya di depannya.

" Iblis siapa tuan mu ? " tanya orang tersebut

"..."

" jangan bilang kalau kau Iblis liar, kalau begitu akan kubunuh kau. "

Motohama pun segera ingin lari tetapi kaki nya tertusuk tombak cahaya yang dilempar secara cepat oleh pria tersebut.

" arggggggggggggggggg " teriak Motohama

" dengar lah Iblis, inilah nama yang membunuh mu, namaku Dohnasek, fallen angel Dohnasek "

Saat Motohama mau pingsan karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, tiba tiba terdengar suara

" **Berhenti fallen angel "**

 **Motohama Pov end**

Issei pun mengikat fallen angel dengan rantai hitamnya, dan langsung mendekatinya.

" siapa kau, kenapa kau menghentikanku, apa kamu teman iblis ini " tanya Dohnasek dengan waspada

" **Aku tak peduli dengan Iblis itu, tapi kalau kau membunuh iblis dibawah perintah keluarga gremory maka akan repot jadinya. "**

" Apa iblis kecil ini dibawah nama Gremory "

" **Tujuanku hanya 2. 1 mencari informasi ; 2 menangkap dirimu dan temanmu "**

" cih, atas perintah siapa hah, berani sekali kau menangkap ku. Aku tau kau hanya manusia dan rantai ini hanya sacred gear mu. Berani sekali kau menangkat dirikut seorang malaikat jatuh yang lebih superior dibandingkan species mu manusia. "

" **jangan arogan fallen angel, kalau mau kau sudah kubunuh, aku tak mau membunuh mu karena menginginkan info darimu "**

Dohnasek yang marah berusaha menghancurkan rantai yang mengikatnya, tetapi rantai ini tak bergeming sekalipun, Dohnasek pun mencoba memakai kekuatan cahaya nya tetapi rantai tersebut malah menghisapnya.

" RANTAI MACAM APA INI, KENAPA RANTAI INI MENGHISAP KEKUATAN KU, TIDAK HENTIKAN JANGAN KAU HISAP KEKUATAN KU "

" **Percuma rantai itu akan terus menyerap kekuatan mu sampai habis tak tersisa, hanya aku yang dapat memerintahkannya untuk berhenti, tapi kalau kau mau meminta ku berhenti maka, ucapkan semua rencana kelompok mu padaku. "**

" ughhhhhh, siallllllllllllllllll, lepaskan, lepaskan " Dohnasek berupaya menghentikan rantainya tetapi tak bisa.

" baik lah, akan kukatakan rencana kelompok kami, tapi kumohon hentikan rantai ini, kalau seperti ini aku akan mati "

" **Ok "** Issei pun menjentikan jari nya

Setelah itu rantai tersebut berhenti menghisap kekuatan Dohnasek. Dohnasek pun menceritakan rencana mereka.

( **after explanation, bla bla bla bla )**

" **Ok, makasih infonya dan untuk, sentuhan terakhir, 'Illusion' "**

Dohnasek pun langsung pingsan dan tak bergeming. Tapi bisa dilihat di wajahnya yang sangat ketakutan seperti sdang bertemu sesuatu yang menyeramkan.

{ Issei kau membuat ilusi apa ke dia }

" Mil tan memakai baju renang bikini "

{ ! WHAT, KAU MEMBERINYA SESUATU YANG BAHKAN FALLEN ANGEL SEPERTI KOKABIEL PINGSAN DAN MUNTAH MUNTAH SELAMA 3 HARI }

" Ayolah, Cuma segitu aja "

{ hanya kamu yang kebal akan ilusi itu Issei, bahkan diriku merinding waktu melihat fotonya. Ahhh kau menjadi sedikit sadis Issei }

Saat mereka mengobrol Issei pun memakai ihir untuk memindah kan Dohnasek. Setelah itu dia pun langsung ke tubuh Motohama

" **sampai kapan, kalian akan melihat Gremory "**

Saat itu lagsung 4 orang muncul dari pinggir jalan, bisa dilihat yang datang adalah 1 pria dan 3 wanita. Yang pria berwajah tampan dan mempunyai rambut pirang, wanita yang paling pendek berambut putih dan mempunyai aura seperti kucing, setelah itu wanita yang satunya beramput hitam bermata ungu, dan mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang tak kalah seksi dengan wanita di sampingnya. Dan wanita terakhir mempunyai rambut merah mata hijau dan mempunyai postur tubuh yang membuat wanita lain iri.

" fufufu, kita ketahuan buchou " jawab wanita berambut hitam.

" iya Akeno, kita ketahuan. Jadi siapa dirimu " tanya wanita yang berambut merah itu

" **identitasku bukan urusan mu "** jawab issei dengan nada yang dingin

" ini menjadi urusanku karena, kau berada di wilayah kekuasaan ku

" **wilayah kekuasaan mu kau bilang. Jangan lupa Gremory ini adalah wilayah dewa shinto pihak shinto hanya meminjamkan wilayah ini dengan kondisi kau melindungi penduduk di wilayah ini, dan dari yang kulihat sepertinya kau baru saja melanggar kondisi tersebut"**

" Apa maksudmu " jawab wanita berambut merah tersebut dengan waspada

" **kau membiarkan anak ini mati di tangan fallen angel kan, jangan pura pura tak tau, aku tau semua rencana mu. "**

" iya, aku memang membiarkannya mati, tapi aku kan sudah membangkitkannya "

" **Dasar, tuan putri manja. Kau tak sadar dengan membiarkan fallen angel datang ke wilayah mu. Kau sudah membahayakan seluruh penduduk di wilayah ini, dan kau juga sudah melanggar perjanjian dari pihak shnto ke rasmu, dengan membiarkan anak ini mati "**

" Apa kau bilang, aku bukan tuan putri yang manja, lagian aku akan membereskan mereka, setelah aku memperkenalkan Motohama ke anggota peerage ku, lagian juga ngak ada korban "

" **Bodoh, malas aku berbicara dengan mu, kau memang anak yang selalu dimanjakan, oleh orang tua mu, apalagi kakak mu itu, sebaiknya kau cepat selesaikan masalah ini, karena jika pihak shito tau, maka kau akan membawa masalah besar ke pihak mu. "**

" Tunggu siapa kau "

Issei pun pergi dari hadapan Rias dan peerage nya. Rias pun hanya terdiam dan merasa kesal atas orang asing ini yang baru saja menghina nya

" siapa si orang itu berani sekali dia mengejekku "

" fufufufu, tapi ada benar katanya Rias, kau harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat agar tak ketahuan pihak shinto "

" aku tau Akeno. Koneko apa pendapatmu tentang orang tadi " Rias menanyakan wanita yang berambut putih tersebut

"... tidak ada, aku tak merasakan apapun darinya, ini seperti dia tak ada "

Rias pun memikirkan kata kata Koneko, apa orang itu lemah sampe Koneko tak menemukan apapun darinya, apa kemampuan orang itu yang membuat Koneko tak merasakan apapun darinya.

" haaaaa, baiklah masalah ini sebaik nya tak kupikirkan dulu, Kiba tolong bawa Motohama ke ruangan kita "

" Baik Buchou " jawab remaja yang berambut pirang itu.

Setelah itu Issei pun segera kembali ke sudut jalan, dan melepas kan sihirnya.

" fuuuuuuu, sudah lama juga aku tak ke mode itu "

{ bagaimana Issei kun, kau sudah mendapat info nya }

" Sudah Tha chan, sepertinya mereka ingin mengeluarkan sacred gear dari seorang suster "

{ Apa sacred gear nya, sampai fallen angel menginginkannya }

" Twilight healing "

{ sacred gear yang mampu menyembuhkan apapun, dan jika menguasai nya akan dapat menyembuhkan luka dan penyakit apapun asalkan orang tersebut tak mati, pantas saja mereka mau sacred gear itu, tapi kondisi bagi pemegang sacred gear itu kan? }

" orang tersebut harus mempunya hati yang bersih, aku sudah melihat info nya, nama pemegang adalah Asia Argento, mantan saint di italia, sepertinya dia tak sengaja menyembuhkan seorang iblis. Dan akhir nya di keluarkan dan diberi julukan penyihir "

{ ahhhh, dasar manusia, bahkan sampai di gereja ada manusia yang mempunyai hati yang busuk }

" jangan lupa Tha chan manusia sendiri adalah mahkluk yang bisa menjadi kejam daripada iblis tetapi juga bisa menjadi baik seperti malaikat. Mereka adalah penjelmaan dari baik dan jahat, simpel tapi complek "

Setelah itu Issei pun segera pulang ke rumah nya. Dan kembali ke kamarnya, dia pun bermeditasi untuk lebih mengetahui kekuatannya. Di alam bawah sadarnya Issei bisa melihat pemandangan nya. Bukit yang penuh dengan berbagai macam senjata yang tertusuk di rerumputan di rermputan tersebut banyak bunga putih yang bermekaran dan bercahaya, di langit bukit tersebut banyak sekali bintang yang berkilauan di langit yang gelap tapi menenangkan dan sebuah bulan purnama yang bercerahkan putih ke biruan menyinarkan sinarnya ke bukit tersebut.

{ Berkali kali aku ke sini, pemandangan sini sangat membuat ku takjub dan tenang issei, sungguh jiwa mu memang yang paling murni dan menenangkan }

" terima kasih Tha chan, tapi jangan lupa, pemandangan ini bisa mematikan bagi orang yang mencoba melukai orang yang berharga bagiku "

{ Tentu saja aku tau Issei }

Issei pun segera bergerak menuju ke tengah bukit tersebut, di tengah bukit tersebut ada sebuah singgasana yang bewarna hitam. Issei pun segera duduk di singasana tersebut. Saat Issei duduk, tiba tiba singgasana tersebut bercahaya warna hitam ke biruan.

{ Apa, kau yakin Issei mau menyempurnakan kontrak kita, jika kau menyempurnakan kontrak kita, maka kau tak akan bisa mundur lagi }

" aku tau, Tha chan lagi pula aku tak akan pernah merasa kesepian, karena kamu selalu ada di sisiku, lagipula waktu nya tinggal sedikit lagi " jawab Issei dengan nada yang halus tapi Tegas

{ baiklah kalau begitu mari kita mulai }

Tha chan pun maju di depan issei dan berlutut agar menyamakan dirinya ke Issei dia pun, mulai mengucapkan ayat nya.

 **{ I THE PROGENITOR OF DARNESS, SOURCE FOR EVERY DARKNESS AND MOTHER OF NIGHT ASK YOU... }**

 **{ARE YOU ACCEPT TO WALK ALONGSIDE ME ? }**

" **I ACCEPT "**

 **{ ARE YOU READY TO SACREFICE EVERY THING FOR ME }**

" **I READY "**

 **{ ARE YOU READY TO BEAR ALL DARKNESS IN A WORLD, WALK THE PAHT OF THORN EVENT BECOME ENEMY OF THE WORLD FOR MEAND BECOME MY INCARNATION }**

" **I ACCEPT AND READY TO BECOME YOUR INCARNATION "**

 **{ THEN OUR FATE WILL BECOME ONE, WE WILL BECOME PAIR OF FEATHER THAT FLY IN THE SKY, NEVER SEPERATE, ALWAYS TOGETHER, EVEN UNTIL END OF TIMECOME, WE WILL ALWAYS TOGETHER, NO ONE CAN SEPERATE US }**

 **{ MY NAME IS NYX, MOTHER OF NIGHT AND DARKNESS, I BESTOW YOU ISSEI HYOUDOU EVERYTHING FOR ME, MY POWER, MY BODY, MY HEART, MY SOUL, EVERYTHING TO YOU }**

" **AND I ISSEI HYOUDOU GIVE YOU NYX MY EVERYTHING, MY BODY, MY SOUL, MY HEART, EVERYTING TO YOU "**

 **{ THEN OUR OATH AND VOW BECOME COMPLETE }**

Setelah itu Nyx pun mencium Issei, Issei pun menerima ciuman Nyx dan tiba tiba ke duanya bersinar dengan sangat terang dan saat sinar tersebut sudah mulai memudar hanya ada Issei saja yang ada di singgasana tersebut. Issei pun beruah dratis baju nya menjadi serba hitam, matanya bersinar biru listrik. Dia pun menjadi lebih tinggi yaitu 178 cm. **( Issei sama seperti protagonis dari komik manhwa Black Haze di wujud awaken nya** , **tapi dengan rambut panjang dan muka lebih feminis** ).

Saat Issei berubah alam sadarnya pun langsung bersinar, seluruh senjata di alam sadarnya bersinar, bunga pun makin bermekaran, bintang pun bersinar berkilauan, dan bulan menjadi makin terang menyinarkan cahaya mereka. semua seperti memberi sambutan kepada Raja yang baru saja bangkit tersebut.

" **Ini, adalah wujud kontrak kita "**

 **{ benar sekali Issei dalam wujud ini kita menjadi 1, kau bisa meng akses semua kekuatan ku, oh iya eye of dead perciption mu pun menjadi lebih baik dan menyatu dengan kekuatanku menjadikannya menjadi Eye Of Death dimana kau bisa melihat titik kematian seorang dan menghapuskan seluruh eksistensi nya di dunia, bahkan dewa tak bisa kebal dengan matamu ini } jawab Tha chan di pikiran Issei**

" **waooooo, aku menjadi over powered "**

 **{ jangan senang dulu Issei kun, kita hanya menjadi 1 di alam sadarmu bukan tubuhmu. Kau hanya bisa menggunakan 5 % kekuatan ku dengan kondisi tubuhmu yang sekarang, kalau lebih dari itu maka tubuhmu akan meledak, karena tak bisa menahan kekuatan ku }**

" **ooooo, ok lah kalau begitu "**

 **{ ehhh, seperti biasa ekspresi mu tak ada rasa kaget haaaaaa... ya tapi akan ku beritahu Issei kun, karena kau menjalin kontrak yang sempurna denganku, maka tubuhmu sedikit demi sedikit akan menyesuaikan dan diperkuat oleh kekuatan ku. Pada waktunya nanti kamu pasti bisa memakai seluruh kemampuan ku. }**

" **spesifiknya berapa lama "**

 **{ ngak lama kok sekitar 1000 tahun }**

Issei yang mendengar tersebut hanya terdiam saja.

 **{ dengan ku, kau sudah menjadi abadi, tak ada di dunia ini kecuali hikari bisa membunuhmu. Dan walaupun hikari menghancurkanmu, dia hanya bisa menghancurkan tubuhmu tak bisa jiwamu, karena jiwamu sudah menjadi 1 dengan ku** }

" **ok deh, kalau begitu "**

 **{ oh iya aku lupa memberi tahu, kau harus cepat bangun, mungkin kau tak merasa tapi ini sudah 1 minggu sejak kau berada di bawah alam sadar mu, sekarang tubuhmu berada di rumah sakit, dan Luna sekarang sangat khawatir padamu }**

" **wah, gawat nih "**

 **Yak sudah dulu ya sampai sini. Akhirnya Issei menjalin kontrak yang sempurna dengan Nyx, walaupun dia menjadi kuat tapi Issei masih belum punya banyak pengalaman dalam bertarung. Issei dapat menang dari Kokabiel karena dia menjebak nya dulu. Walaupun Issei hanya bisa menggunakan 5 % dari kekuatan Nyx tapi itu sudah cukup menempatkannya dalam kelas maou dan menandingi beberapa dewa. Jangan lupa Nyx adalah asal dari kegelapan ukuran kekuatannya sama sekali tak terbatas kalau mau dia bisa menelan alam semsesta hanya dengan jentikan jarinya. Yang bisa menandinginya hanyalah Hikari yang merupakan asal dari cahaya. Jadi walau Issei hanya bisa menggunakan 5 % kekuatannya itu saja sudah membuat dia overpowered. Tapi walaupun begitu Issei masih sulit untuk mengendalikan kekuatan Nyx jadi dia harus banyak berlatih.**

 **Ya sudah dulu cerita nya. Sampai bertemu lagi di cerita selanjutnya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kembali lagi bersama penulis, halo semuanya apa kabar. Penulis kembali lagi setelah selesai ujian, bebas rasanya dah selesai masa perkuliahan untuk semester tahun ini, yup ngak usah basa basi kita lanjut ke cerita selanjutnya**

 **Saat Issei menjadi 1 dengan Nyx**

 **Sebuah pegunungan**

" Perasaan ini, dia menyempurnakan contrak nya, ya" Yoshino menjawab

 **Di tengah hutan**

" perasaan ini, kagari merasakan Issei akhirnya menjadi 1 dengan Nyx " Kagari yang duduk di bawah pohon besar

" Issei..., akhirnya kau sudah memutuskannya ya " Moka yang duduk di sebelah Kagari.

 **Dimension Gap**

' Perasaan ini, ... jangan jangan ' sebuah naga merah besar merasakan energi yang sudah lama tak dia rasakan

 **Markas Khaos Bridge**

' ... Mother ' seorang gadis kecil yang memakai baju gothic tersenyum merasakan, kekuatan yang sudah lama tak dia rasakan.

 **Heaven**

" Michael kekuatan apa ini ! " tanya seorang malaikat wanita yang sangat cantik dan seksi

" Aku juga tak tau, Gabriel, kekuatan kegelapan ini tapi mirip dengan kekuatan Ayah " balas seorang malaikat pria yang sangat tampan

 **Grigory**

" Kekuatan apa ini, ..., ehhh sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang menarik " seorang pria yang mempunyai wajah yang jahat dan memakai kimono juga rambut pirang yangada di dahinya sedang melihat ke langit.

 **Taman**

" Kekuatan ini, akhirnya chibi itu sudah memulai menyempurnakan kontraknya, sial sekarang dia akan makin kuat..., haaaa. " kokabiel sedang merokok di taman

 **Underworld**

" Ajuka, kekuatan apa ini...? " tanya seorang pria yang wajah nya mirip rias dengan rambut merah menyala

" Aku tak tau, sirzechs tapi kekuatan ini terasa amat kuno " jawab seorang pria dengan rambut hijau

Berbagai mythology merasakan kekuatan Issei dan Nyx. Mereka merasakan kekuatan yang sangat dalam sampai dapat menenggelapan dan menghisap apapun di dunia.

 **Luna POV**

" Perasaan apa ini, terasa akrab tapi juga membuat ku khawathir " Luna sedang, pulang menuju rumahnya dan merasakan perasaan yang membuatnya tidak enak.

Luna pun segera pulang ke rumahnya dengan segera, sesampainya di rumah dia kaget melihat orang tuanya buru buru keluar membawa Issei yang terlihat tak sadarkan diri.

" Papa, Mama, apa yang terjadi pada Issei " luna bertanya dengan perasaan yang takut dan khawathir.

" Luna, yang sabar ya, adikmu Issei ntah kenapa Tertidur dan tak bangun bangun sampai sekarang " jawab Karin dengan nada yang penuh khawathir dan terlihat sedang menangis

" A...pa, " Luna pun mulai gemetaran dan terlihat nafasnya mulai terengah engah matanya mulai terlihat berlinang air mata.

" Tenang Luna, Issei masih baik baik saja yang paling penting kita harus membawa nya ke rumah sakit " kata Yuji

Setelah itu mereka pun membawa Issei ke rumah sakit, dan membiarkan doktor memeriksanya. Setelah itu dokter pun keluar dan memberitahu keadaan Issei ke orang tuanya.

" Dokter, apa yang terjadi pada anakku " tanya Yuji

" Iya dok, apa yang terjadi pada bayi ku " tanya Karin

" Keadaan, anak anda bisa dibilang unik, tubuhnya baik baik saja dan dalam kondisi normal tapi dia seperti dalam keadaan hibernasi / tidur panjang. Saya sendiri tak tau kapan anak anda akan bangun.

Setelah mendengar kondisi Issei. Karin pun kaget dan menangis, anak bayi yang dia sayangi sekarang tertidur dan tak tau kapan bangun. Yuji pun hanya tabah dan menemani istrinya agar dia tak jatuh pingsan.

Sementara itu Luna yang mendengar pembicaraan dokter dan kedua orang tuanya segera ke kamar Issei dan mengenggam erat tangannya.

" Issei, kumohon bangun, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, Issei " Luna yang mengenggam tangan Issei.

Luna pun mencoba untuk menyembuhkan Issei dengan kekuatannya tapi, tak berhasil. Kekuatan Luna seperti terserap tanpa habis ke tubuh Issei. Luna pun hanya bisa pasrah menunggu Issei bangun.

 **Present**

Issei pun bangun dari tidurnya, saat dia bangun dia melihat Luna sedang tertidur di samping nya, dia melihat wajah Luna yang bekas menangis dan kurang tidur, karena terus memperhatikannya.

" Sepertinya aku membuat Luna nee san khawathir "

Luna pun terbangun saat mendengar suara Issei.

" ISSEI KUN, KAU TERBANGUN " Luna pun langsung memeluk Issei

" Maaf Luna nee sudah membuat mu khawathir " kata Issei

" iya, kau sudah membuat ku sangat khawathir tau, kau tak akan kumaafkan" kata Luna yang sedang cemberut

" Maaf Luna nee, sebagai gantinya, aku akan melakukan apa yang kau mau "

" seriuss, nih Issei, kalau begitu aku ingin kencan dengan mu "

" ok "

"( yes, kencan dengan Issei ) " Luna yang senang, langsung memeluk Issei lagi.

Setelah Issei bangun, dia pun kembali diperiksa dokter dan kembali ke rumah nya.

 **KEESOKAN HARI NYA**

Issei pun kembali dari sekolah, di perjalanan nya dia melihat seorang suster yang jatuh karena tersandung, biasanya Issei akan mendiamkannya tetapi dia menghampiri Suster tersebut dan menolong nya.

" terima kasih " kata suster tersebut

" sama sama "

" ohhh, kau bisa bahasa Italia " kata suster tersebut

" sedang apa kau disini " Tanya Issei

Salah satu pengaruh dia menjalin kontrak dengan Tha chan adalah Issei bisa mengerti semua bahasa dan berbicara semua bahasa artinya walaupun orang memakai bahasa asing untuk berbicara yang didengar Issei adalah bahasa yang dikenalnya, sama saat dia berbicara dengan orang tersebut, orang tersebut akan mendengar bahasa yang dikenalnya.

" Aku tersesat "

Tiba tiba ada sebuah anak kecil jatuh, suster itu pun datang dan menyembuh kan anak kecil itu dengan sinar yang memancar dari cincin di tangannya.

" terima kasih onee chan " kata anak kecil itu.

" kau mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa "

" Iya, ini adalah kekuatan yang di berikan Tuhan kepadaku" saat dia mengucapkan tersebut wajah suster tersebut sempat sedih.

" Oh, iya perkenalkan namaku adalah Issei Hyoudou, panggil aku Issei "

" aku adalah Asia Argento, senang berkenalan dengan mu Issei san "

Saat mereka mengobrol tiba tiba datang lah Motohama. Menghampiri mereka.

" oh, hello prety boy, kudengar kau baru bangun dari koma mu, apa kau baik baik saja ? "

" ohh, itu kau Motohama, aku baik baik saja "

"hooooo, ada suster cantik dan imut, perkenalkan namaku adalah Motohama "

" namaku Asia argento, senang berkenalan dengan mu, Motohama san "

" oh, iya katanya kau sedang tersesat kau mau kemana Asia " Tanya Issei

" Aku ingin ke gereja "

" gereja yang ada disini, Cuma gereja yang dekat bukit, tapi gereja itu sudah ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya. Kata Motohama

" ya, aku ingin pergi ke gereja itu "

Saat itu pula Motohama, langsung berpamitan dengan buru buru, dan langsung pergi dari situ.

" baiklah Asia biar aku yang mengantarmu "

" Ok, Issei san "

Issei pun mengantarkan Asia ke gereja yang ada di bukit tersebut, sampainya di sana Asia pun memina Issei untuk singgah sebentar di sana tetapi, ada wanita yang datang menghampiri mereka dari dalam gereja.

" Apa kamu Asia Argento " wania itu bertanya.

" iya "

" perkenalkan namaku adalah Amano Yuuma, aku ditugaskan untuk menemanimu selama kamu di sini " wanita itu menjawab

" Baik lah Yuuma san "

"Yuuma san bisakah aku mengajak Issei untuk masuk ke dalam gereja juga "

" maaf Asia itu tidak bisa, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus di lakukan"

Issei pun langsung berpamitan ke Asia dan wanita yang bernama Yuuma tersebut

" Jadi itu, pengguna Twilight healing, dia punya tingkat kecocokan dengan naga yang tinggi, dia bisa menjadi dragon tamer "

{ iya, jarang sekali, manusia yang mempunyai kecocokan dengan naga sama seperti anak itu, kalau dia terus berlatih, dia bisa membuat kontrak dengan naga kelas tinggi }

" Wanita bernama Yuuma itu, adalah fallen angel, kan "

{ Kapan kau akan bergerak Issei }

" secepatnya Tha chan "

Issei pun pulang dan sampe ke rumahnya, dia pun mandi dan makan malam bersama keluarga. Tapi pada waktu malam ia merasakan adanya jiwa yang pergi dengan tak wajar dan merasakan ada yang memasang pelindung

" perasaan ini, ada yang barusan mati, dilihat kemarahannya sepertinya dia dibunuh "

{ Isse, sepertinya dia mati karena dibunuh oleh stray exorcist }

" Sepertinya kita mulai menyelesaikan permintaan Kokabiel "

Issei pun mulai memakai baju yang dia pakai saat melawan Dohnasek

" **kegelapan yang dalam, yang dalam sampai menenggelamkan cahaya, aku memerintah kanmu, jadilah pelindung untuk diriku : ' Shroud of Darkness ; ' Assasin Mode '.**

Mode Assasin Issei kun sedikit berubah, warna bajunya menjadi makin gelap, dan dilam kantong dadanya ada bunga mawar mekar yang bewarna putih.

" seperti nya Shroud of darkness jadi di upgrade nih "

{ Iyalah Issei, kau kan sudah menjadi 1 dengan ku, semua kemampuan mu pasti bertambah kuat }

Issei pun pergi ke rumah dimana orang yang baru mati tersebut. Disana dia melihat Motohama sedang berlut karena luka tembakan di kakinya dan sedang menangis, sedangkan Asia sedang dijepit oleh seorang pastur berambut putih yang kelihatan gila dan ingin memperkosanya

" Kenapa, setiap kali bertemu kau itu selalu terluka " pikir Issei

" sial, sial, sialan. Kenapa aku lemah sekali, aku bahkan tak bisa melindungi seorang wanita "

" hahahahahahahaha, lihatlah iblis sialan, lihatlah saat aku memperkosa suster yang berusaha melindungi mu ini "

" tidakkk, pastur freed, jangan "

Saat pastur yang bernama freed itu mau memperkosa Asia tiba tiba ada rantai yang muncul, mengikat Pastur tersebut ke tembok

" Apaaaaaaa " teriak Freed

" ehhhhhhhhhhh ? " suara Bingung Asia

" nani " suara bingung Motohama

Mereka pun akhirnya menyadari Issei yang bersandar di tembok dekat mereka.

" siapa kau,dasar cosplay sialan, fashion sense mu jelek banget pakai baju serba hitam, lepaskan aku ini perbuatan mu kan, lepaskan, akan kubunuh kau, setelah itu kucincang kau. " teriak Freed

Issei hanya memandanginya tanpa memperdulikannya, ia hanya menghampiri Asia, dan membuat jubah hitam untuk menutupi tubuh Asia. Setelah itu dia hanya mengelus kepala Asia

" Terima kasih " kata Asia " tangannya sangat lembut dan hangat, aku sangat nyaman " pikir Asia

" Kenapa, kau melindungi Iblis itu bukannya dia adalah musuh bagimu " tanya Issei

" karena Motohama san tidak jahat "

" hanya karena dia tak jahat ?, bagaimana kamu tau iblis itu tak jahat "

" Motohama san mungkin Iblis tapi dia berusha untuk melindungi ku tadi, makanya aku juga melindunginya "

" kau memang pantas pengguna Twilight healing, hati mu sangat murni, kau bahkan melindungi orang uang baru kau temui " Issei pun mengelus kepala Asia dan memeluknya

" Ini malam yang panjang untukmu, beristirahat lah "

Entah kenapa saat Issei memeluknya Asia diselimuti rasa aman dan nyama yang sangat besar dan membuat nya mengantuk dan tertidur

" woi, cukup drama nya cosplayer san, sekarang lepaskan diriku agar aku bisa, membunuh dan mencincang mu "

Issei pun menoleh ke arah freed dan melihatnya, saat melihatnya Freed langsung menggigil tubuhnya, seerti dirayapi oleh pisau mata Issei seperti melihat ke dalam jiwanya, dan memeriksa nya satu per satu

" woi, apapan tatapan mu itu " teriak freed

" Freed selzen, stray exorcist, bertanggung jawab atas 30 pembunuhan, 25 pemerkosaan terhadap suster dan masih banyak lagi "

" kenapa kau masih bisa tau, apa kau penggemar ku "

" Dosa mu akan kau bayar dengan jiwa mu sendiri "

Tiba tiba di tembok ada lubang hitam dan rantai yang mengikat Freed menyeret Freed ke lubang tersebut.

" Bersenag senang lah di nereka pribadimu sendiri "

" Apa, apaan ini, lepaskan.. #$ #$ #$ # ... "

" Siapa kamu ini ?, dan kamu apakan Asia " tanya Motohama

" Aku bukanlah siapa siapa, sedangkan Asia hanya tertidur "

Tak lama setelah itu munculah lingkaran sihir dengan lambang gremory, dan keluarlah Rias dan anggota nya

" Motohama apa kamu tak apa apa ? " tanya Rias yang khawathir

" fufufufu, kita bertemu lagi orang misterius san "

" bau darah " kata Koneko

" Motohama Kun apa kau tak apa apa "

Setelah memeriksa keadaan Motohama dia pun langsung berhadapan ke Issei

" jadi apa kau yang melakukan hal ini, dan menyakiti pelayan ku yang manis " tanya Rias dengan nada yang tajam dan aura berbahaya di sekitar tubuhnya

" ohhhhh, kalau kubilag iya, memang kenapa ? "

" kalau begitu, akan kumusnahkan kau " tiba tiba ada bola energi merah di tangan Rias yang kelihatan berbahaya

" Hentikan Buchou, dia adalah penolong ku " kata Motohama

Rias pun langsung menghilangkan energi penghancurnya dari tangannya

" sudah kubilang kan gremory, cepatlah bereskan masalh mu, sekarang sudah ada korban baru "

" Aku tau itu, akan kubereskan masalah fallen angel ini setelah aku memulihkan Motohama "

" haaaa, dasar tuan putri, gara gara mu sekarang sudah ada korban baru, pihak shinto sepertinya juga sudah mulai curiga, jika kau tidak menyelesaikan masalh ini cepat cepat maka pihak shinto tak akan tinggal diam "

" siapa sebenar nya kau ini ?, apakah kau dari pihak Shinto ? "

" aku tidak berpihak pada siapapun, aku berada di posisi netral, tapi aku tau orang penting dari pihak shinto "

Issei tanpa membuang waktu segera ke tempat Asia, tapi sebelum Itu Kiba dengan cepat bergerak ke arah Issei den mengancungkan pedangnya ke arah Issei.

" maaf, tapi sebelum kami tau identitas mu, kau tak bisa pergi "

" pedang mu, seperti nya kau membunyai sacred gear sword birth, tapi kau kurang imajinasi pedang mu walau terlihat kuat di luar tapi kosong di dalam "

Tiba tiba pedang kiba hancur berantakan, saat dilihat oleh Issei.

" apa " teriak kiba dengan kaget.

Koneko pun langsung melaju ke arah Issei dan mau memukulnya tapi, langsung dihentikan oleh Issei dengan 1 jari nya

" hoooooo, sepertinya kau mempunyai pelayan yang menarik gremory, betul kan. N.e.k.o. chan " Issei mengucapkan ke telinga Koneko

Koneko pun kaget dan segera lompat menjahui Issei. Issei pun ke tempat Asia dan menggendong nya dengan gaya princess carry .

" Tunggu mau kau apakan Asia ? "

" dia akan kubawa ke tempat yang aman, lagian toh kau juga tak bisa membawa nya, karena lingkaran sihir mu hanya untuk keluarga Gremory "

" tunggu dulu, kau tak boleh kabur, kau harus memberi tau identitasmu padaku yang merupakan pemilik dari wilayah ini. "

Lansung tiba tiba ada pedang yang tiba tiba muncul dan mengayunkan mata pedangnya ke masihng masing leher peerage nya Rias.

" kok tidak dalam kondisi untuk meminta apapun dariku, Gremory, satu satu nya alasan kenapa aku tak membunuhmu adalah kakak mu, jadi lain kali jagalah mulutmu itu, wahai putri yang manja "

Issei pun segera pergi membawa Asia bersama nya. Setelah Issei menghilang pedang tersebut pun ikut menghilang. Keheningan kembali di rumah tersebut

" sial siapa sebenar nya pria tersebut, dari tingginya yang sama seperti koneko dia mungkin anak smp atau sma berani sekali dia menghinaku "

" Rias, soal itu kita bahas lain kali saja, kita harus cepat pergi dari sini, aku mendektesi ada aura fallen angel datang ke rumah ini " jawab Akeno

" Yuuto bawa Motohama ke mari kita akan segera pergi dari sini "

" baik buchou "

Kiba pun membawa Motohama ke lingkaran sihir, Rias dan peerage nya pun hilang dari rumah tersebut.

 **Sampai disini dulu cerita nya. Untuk selanjutnya sampai ketemu lagi.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORE NOTE**

 **Para pembaca sekalian maaf ya, Highschool dxd Differen reality, penulis akan menulis ulang cerita tersebut, penulis merasa banyak yang kurang jelas dari cerita penulis bikin. Maka penulis memastikan untuk membuat ulang ceritanya jadi lebih baik lagi.**

 **Judul cerita penulis yang baru adalah :**

" **Highschool Dxd : the journey Zero "**

 **Harap para pembaca mau membaca hasil cerita ulang dari different reality. Terimakasih, oh iya penulis juga mengucapkan selamat tahun baru 2017, sampai jumpa.**


End file.
